Knight's Dawn
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Now that Bruce and Violet are married, what will the future have in store for them? Will the dark knight be able to protect his beloved and the people of Gotham from all the hell that is about to break loose? Sequal to Bitter Sweet Love.
1. Coming Home to Chaos

A/N: Hey everyone! Well I'm back with part two of Bitter Sweet Love! YAY! Sorry for taking long, I have been in a frenzy for the past few weeks because school ends next week. And I will be a senior!! Well I might take bit to get updates because I am waiting for the movie to come out because this story ties in with that. So please be patient and please review, I would to know what you think. But be nice...lol! Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness" for coming up with the title.

Anywho I will stop rambling and get this started! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Knight's Dawn**_

_I ran as fast as I could through the long corridors of this abandoned warehouse. My strapless violet beaded gown swooshed past many tanks of acid and other things that if one were to come in contact with- it would scar one for life and turn one into the most grotesque thing that one would be disgusted with. My heart raced with each step I took, I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to escape from everything and everyone. Fear consumed every inch of me, making cold chills run down my spine. But all along I knew this would come along, that I would have consequences to face. I knew I would be watched and yet I didn't give a damn! If I were to die in his arms tonight...then so be it._

* * *

I leaned back against the comfortable leather seat of the jet and looked out the oval shaped window. I looked out at Gotham City that was my home. Despite all the terrible crime that keeps escalating and rotting the city; it was still my home because my dark knight dwelled there. He lingered there, watching, waiting for a villain to strike and then in one quick blow, wipe them out. To my surprise I had grown accustomed to the idea of Bruce being Batman. Not entirely, but I was half way there. The only thing that got to me was when he would come home to me with a few bruises imprinted on his body. Or when he wouldn't come home till dawn. It was not entirely easy being the wife of the dark knight- who by day is a successful business tycoon. Thus, this was my life now and I would have to deal with the consequences. I did this all for the love of one man- who I would surely give my life for.

"Mrs. Wayne, we will be arriving shortly. Please fasten your seat belt." Mike the pilot of Wayne Industries jet was kind enough to deliver me back from England.

I was glad to know I would be arriving home. Two weeks after we got married, I was called to London to organize an art exposion for my pieces of the sixteenth century. Unfortunately our honey moon was cut short and I had to leave for two weeks. It killed me to leave Bruce with the Joker out on the run and I was fearful that he would provoke him and prompt him to do something drastic and dangerous.

When I looked in the mirror, I still had that same glow from the night I married Bruce. But it would be swept away by fear of losing him. I dreaded when he had to leave when that signal would shine brightly against the moon light, it was the only light Gotham City had. While in London, I kept my cell phone by my side the entire time, always fearful every time it rang, praying to god that Bruce was alright. Luckily nothing happened while I was away.

The jet came to a smooth landing and slow stop on the runway. My heart soared as I gathered my things to get off the plane. I missed him so much, I wanted to hold him and kiss him already. I made my way off the plane and came into clear view of the black Rolls Royce that was waiting for me. When I reached the last step of the jet, Bruce stepped out of the car. He was wearing his suit- he must have come here straight from Wayne Industries.

Finally I reached him. "Hello gorgeous." Bruce gathered me into his arms and kissed me with tenderness. I was jelly in his arms.

After a few moments we pulled back and he looked into my eyes. "I missed you so much. I didn't sleep at all." I kissed his cheek.

"I should have known, but you abandoned me to the mercy of the french models in town for fashion week." He laughed as walked to the car.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, but they should all be aware that you are mine now." I moved away as Bruce opened the door and watched as my bags were being placed in the trunk. I looked at the driver who was not Alfred. "Where is Alfred?"

Bruce turned his attention back to me and slid in right next to me. "He is preparing for your arrival." I was about to question him, but he claimed my lips with a sweet kiss I had missed for two weeks. "You will see what I mean in a few."

* * *

I was oblivious to what road we were taking until I realized we were in the city.

"Um...where are we going? Aren't we going _home_?" I questioned as I turned over to Bruce- who was reading the _Gotham Post_. "Bruce?"

He looked up at me and smirked. "Wait...it's another surprise." Bruce turned the page and chuckled as he saw his own picture on it.

I rolled my eyes and sat back and closed my eyes. I was exhausted, maybe it was the time difference. My mind was cruising through my thoughts of what had happened in the past few weeks. I never imagined myself being married to the masked vigilante of Gotham. But I was glad to finally know the truth about Bruce's identity. It made my life a lot more easier to know there were not any secrets between us anymore.

The car came to a sudden stop in front of Gotham Century Towers- where Bruce had bought the new penthouse. I had no idea what was going on, but a flow of excitement rushed through out my body. Bruce stepped out of the car and came to the my side to open my door. I stepped out and was amazed at how tall it was. Even though I had seen it before, it still mesmerized every time...dazzled me to be more specific. We walked hand in hand into the lobby up to the elevators.

When we entered the elevator we were not alone. An elegant woman with a high waist skirt and a white blouse- no doubt in my mind it was couture. Her Yves Saint Laurent's tapped on the marble lightly. Next to her was a sixteen year old girl who would not stop staring at Bruce. To break the stare I decided to introduce myself. Poor girl looked like a puppy dog.

"Hi, I'm Violet -" I was interrupted before I could finish. The woman stuck her hand out.

"Wayne. Of course the entire city knows who stole the prince of Gotham's heart. My name is Carrie Ferrell and this is my daughter Monica." Carrie pushed her daughter forward. But Monica introduced herself to Bruce first.

"I'm Monica." She giggled like a girl trying to talk to her crush. Bruce smirked making her swoon even more.

"I trust you already know who I am Monica."

"Of course!" She practically jumped for joy.

Bruce turned to me. I looked at him then at Carrie. "Nice to meet you Monica." My voice was that of melodies.

Monica looked at me up and down, as if thinking I was the best he could do. What a little brat. "Same here." She practically sneered. I hated her already and by the looks of it she despised me. To my sanity the elevator doors opened to our floor.

Bruce smirked at both of them. "Well here we are, it was nice meeting you ladies."

"Take care Mr. Wayne." They both said in unison and the doors slid closed.

"Fans already?" I made my way inside our penthouse.

Bruce had to walk quickly to catch up. "You're not jealous are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Vi, please its a sixteen year old and her mother." He laughed and took my hand. "Come one."

We walked into the place and it was all the way I had seen it. But with our suitcases in the main room. "What is this all about?"

Bruce walked further in and turned to face me. "Wayne manor is going under reconstruction."

"Oh." I only looked around and came back to his gaze.

"And...I thought it would be best if I lived _in _the city. I could be closer whenever I am needed and I would feel comfortable with you being close as well." He kissed my forehead and held me tight as if he was afraid to lose me. But of course he never would, I was his and he was mine.

Someone cleared their throat to get out attention. Alfred.

"Alfred!" I tucked away from Bruce's embrace and ran toward Alfred- who gladly embraced me. "Simply radiant as always. Now this new home really shines."

I laughed and sighed. It felt so good to be home. "Thank you. Now, do you need any help?"

Alfred looked at Bruce then back to me. "No, Master Wayne was kind enough to provide a spacious walk in closet for all of your priceless clothes and shoes."

I turned to Bruce who had a devious smirk on his face. I was really lucky. "Well I guess I should go rest for a bit." I made my way up the stairs without another glance back.

Once I came into out room, I threw myself on the huge bed that was embellished with black silk sheets that made me feel as if I was sleeping on a cloud. I inhaled the sweet scents from the sheets that was his scent. I laid there for god knows how long, my eyes were closed. But they flung open when I felt a sudden weight on the bed. Bruce had come in and taken of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He hovered over me, just studying my face. His hand began to trace my cheekbone to my collar bone then to my cleavage. My breaths were becoming gasps. I was losing control and I loved every minute of it. The way he kissed me was so tantalizing. He continued his sweet ministrations for a while as I ran my hands up in down his back.

To our dismay there was a knock at the door.

"Master Wayne, duty calls." I looked to the direction of the window and sighed as I saw the signal shine. Bruce buried his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I watched as he got up and put on his shirt. He was about to leave when he turned back to me. "There will be a day when Gotham will no longer need Batman...and it's coming."


	2. In the line of Fire

A/N: WOW! Thanks to "Lilly Dark, DancingWithOceanWaves, Batman'ssidekick16, Kayli, Rachelewe, EmSyd." for reviewing. I love that I am getting great feedback for this story. There is a lot to come you guys have no idea! Lol! So keep up with those reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2: In the line of Fire

Bruce slowly crept into the room, careful not to disturb Violet from her slumber. Luckily tonight nothing escalated to anything dangerous. Normal thugs here and there, that he took care of without getting a single scratch this time. The Joker must be planning something big, something that for sure would destroy Gotham. He was pretty much on the down low these past few weeks. Bruce was relieved that he didn't have to trouble with, at least for now. Bruce sighed as he saw Violet peacefully sleeping. He walked over to the chair by her bedside and watched as she breathed in and out. Bruce carefully leaned forward and removed a few long bellowing curls from her face and placed them behind her ear. He lingered for a while, just feeling the warm and soft pale skin. He gently traced small circles from her cheekbones to her shoulder. He studied her face, first she was serene but now it looked like as if she was going to cry. A small tear managed to escape her closed eyes. Her left hand- which glistened in the moonlight because of her deep jade shinning off her ring- grasped tightly to the sheets as if she was in pain. Bruce watched her more closely. He managed to hear her mutter something.

"No Joker...please stop...don't hurt him...take me instead..leave him alone...its me that you are after."

Violet continued to cry silently. Bruce felt helpless. Finally getting up from the chair, Bruce gathered Violet into his arms. She didn't wake up but she continued crying.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here. You are not going to lose me and I'll be damned if I lose you." Bruce kissed her rosy cheek. Violet slowly calmed down and fell asleep again. But Bruce stayed there, holding her closely to him, grasping onto her for dear life as if someone were to walk in and rip out his arms.

Alfred watched from the door as Bruce held on to the young woman who is his reason for living.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open to the bright light shinning through the large windows. It was surprisingly sunny this morning. I looked over to my right side and I was disappointed to see that it was empty. I sighed and got out of bed, maybe he would be downstairs. I slipped on my blue robe and tapped my way down the spiral staircase to the dinning area.

When I arrived downstairs I was not surprised to see that Bruce was already at the table reading the paper and looking like a god in Armani, ready go and dictate Wayne Industries. Alfred was tending to him like he always did. They both stared at me as I gracefully took my seat.

"Good morning." I greeted as I gracefully fixed my coffee with cream and sugar.

Alfred smiled and looked over at Bruce. "I trust you slept well Miss Violet."

"Very well, thank you Alfred." I turned to Bruce and took his hand. "Off to work already?"

"Yea, I need to talk to Lucius about a new suit."

"Oh." I didn't want to press the matter any further because I was entirely not comfortable.

"Nothing major happened last night, don't worry." Bruce kissed my hand.

"It is not going to stop making me worry. The police, including you, don't have any current leads on that psycho." I removed my hand from his grasp and took a section from his newspaper. I scanned the articles for a few minutes until I got to the one I was looking for. "Harvey Dent is holding a press conference today. Maybe he can help." I pointed to the picture of Harvey.

Bruce smirked and stood from the table. "Vi, Harvey is busy trying to win a campaign. Do you honestly think he will want to get involved with Batman." Bruce leaned down and kissed me softly, making my knees buckle under the table. For second he made forget what I was talking about. I pouted as he pulled away.

"What if I go down there today and ask him. The confernce is for voters, he will gladly answer me." Before I got another chance to give him one more kiss he was already by the elevator.

"Will you be taking the batpod, sir?" Alfred asked Bruce as he stepped into the elevator.

"In the middle of the day Alfred...not very suttle." Bruce retorted while he buttoned up his suit jacket.

"The lamborghini then...much more suttle." Alfred muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs to get dressed. Bruce was going to need help to rid this city of crime, maybe this was the way I can save him from getting killed.

* * *

I had arrived to where the press conference was to be held. By the looks of it, it was going to be a major event. I scanned through the crowd of people and camera crews for Harvey, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I spotted an empty seat and sat down. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time..10 a.m.

"Violet?" I heard a female voice call out. I turned to see who the voice belonged to. Rachel Dawes.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I put my phone away.

"I could ask you the samething. Bruce said you were in London for an art exposion you would be hosting." She turned my question to me.

"It was only for two weeks." I smiled kindly.

"Oh well its good that you are back. I'm here to support Harvey, the scandal of his campaign was cleared off and he wants to appeal to voters by answering their questions and concerns." I underestimated Rachel, she was much more understanding than I was. Certainly much more supporative as well.

With the sudden uproar of applause we both turned to where the doors were located. Harvey burst through the double doors looking impeccable and determined. He went up to the podium that was clouded with microphones from every different news station. He smile was flawless for the cameras. His blue eyes scanned the sea of people and landed on me, he winked at me too. I smiled at him, happy to see my best friend again.

Questions were soon open and he gladly too them with confidence. A reporter for the Gotham Post asked the first question.

"Mr. Dent, do you believe that you can really change Gotham?" The reporter was ready with his notepad and pen in hand.

Harvey smirked. " I wouldn't be running if I didn't believe that change was possible. Tackling crime and corruption is not impossible, it just requires leadership and determination. This campaign has shown that Gotham citizens will fight for change, and I will make sure that Gotham City gets the safe streets we all deserve if I am elected DA." Everyone in the room seemed very content with his response.

I sighed as the questions continued. I thought to myself, just elect the him already. Tha man _is _determined to bring back Gotham. He has proven himself more than a million times to these people, it is obvious he has this election in the bag.

Suddenly- one question crossed my mind. What does he think of Bruce- or Batman? I don't know what came over me but by the time I realized it, my hand was already in the air among other eager ones.

Harvey was taken back to see my slender hand up, but he was more than happy to take my question.

"Yes, Mrs.Wayne?" He nodded for me to proceed with my question. All eyes were burning onto me.

I gulped hard, I regretted putting my hand up. "You talk about change and bringing back Gotham. What do you think of the vigilante that is trying to make change? In other words, what do you think of the Batman?" I had no idea why I decided to ask that question, but I did.

The room grew stagnent.

Harvey cleared his throat and smoothed out his tie with one hand, while the other grasped tightly to the podium. "Batman is a symtom of a deeper problem in this city. We don't feel safe, we don't feel that the cops are protecting us, and we are all susceptible to either despair, fear, or anger because of it. While I can't condone extralegal behavior, I understand why citizens have rellied behind Batman and see him as a hero. I believe, however, that the city would be better off when police make our city safe and not one caped man."

I was shocked by his answer. I sat there like a statue. How could he not believe that Batman could actually change the city. He is the only one besides Harvey, who can bring Gotham back, together they would be unstoppable.

"Thank you all for your time. Now lets win this election and bring back Gotham!" Everyone stood and cameras flashed. Harvey looked at my direction but I was too disappointed to look at him.

I walked out of the building and headed straight to my car. I was about to open the car door, when a hand fell on top of mine and stopped me.

I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. "I...I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to make you look bad. I know a lot of people are pushing to get Batman caught and arrested. Forgive me but I have to go." I couldn't tell him why I was doing this. I needed someoen to help Bruce, the alliance between them would certainly bring Gotham back.

"No Violet, something is on your mind. Why did you attack me with that question? Some people don't want Batman, you know that. Some people want the authorities to take charge, not a masked vigilante. Why- you of all people- care about Batman?"

My blood was boiling, I couldn't tell him that Batman was my husband. "Did you know he saved me four times, once from the Joker. Don't you remember the night of the hotel explosion, and it it wasn't for him I would be dead. Harvey, he is trying to make change, maybe you should consider talking to him. I am sure you two can do great things for this city." I got into my car and drove off to Wayne Industries.

* * *

I arrived to my destination, I needed to see someone who would comfort me. I entered the busy lobby and headed straight for the elevator. As I got off on the next floor where Bruce's office was, I was greeted with smiles.

"Good afternoon Mrs.Wayne." Christina greeted me warmly. "You can go in."

"Thank you." I briskly walked into Bruce's office. "Bruce, I have reservations-" I stopped in the middle of the office as I realized I walked in on a meeting between him and Lucius. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy, I'll wait outside."

"Not to worry Mrs. Wayne, we were already finished. I hogged your husband long enough for one day." Lucius smiled and gathered his things and left us.

I cautiously walked over to where Bruce was sitting. I leaned down to kiss him but he didn't respond the way I thought he would. My mind was in panic mode now. "Bruce, whats wrong?"

He stood and switched on the plasma in the corner. "What was that all about?" Bruce growled.

I watched what was on the tv. I had forgotten they had televised the conference. Shit.

"I wanted to know his opinion." My voice was trembled.

"Violet do you realize that without even knowing you could have slipped up and tell everyone about my indentity." Bruce came to stand in front of me, his brown eyes were blazing.

"How could you think I would do that to you. I told you your secret is safe with me. I would never do that to you. What I was trying to do was to get you help. To have Harvey support Batman, to support that proposition on the ballot. I red the Gotham post online while in London. Half the city is turning against Batman. You are the only chance this city has. I don't know what I'll do without you." Tears were slowly trickling down my face. My greatest fear was that the people would turn completely against him and that his enemies would be victorious.

"If Harvey supports Batman, he is practically walking in the line of fire. Batman's enemies would go against him along with the ones he already has." Bruce made me ponder what I have done. I prcatically threw my best friend into the line of fire. Maybe Bruce was right. I didn't mean for this to happen.

"I have to go." I gathered my purse and headed for the door. Bruce took hold of my waist.

"Wait, I didn't mean to thrust this upon you. But I need you to be careful, do this for me please Violet." He kissed my forehead. I pulled away and left his office. I screwed things up. I risked the two people that I deeply cared for. I couldn't just stand by and let the chips fall where they may, somehow I had to help. I was not going to lose Bruce again or even risk Harvey.

* * *

A/N: okay the questions they asked harvey, I got them from this really cool site. They don't belong to me or the responses he gave. But i thought they were essential for the story!

Don't forget to review...lol! :)


	3. Chateau La Rue

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Keep it up! Here is more just to quench your thirst for more.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chateau La Rue

The elevator doors to the penthouse smoothly opened. Alfred was standing there, I guess he was about to head out. I was grateful that my sunglasses covered my red puffy eyes. I couldn't control my tears as I drove back home. It was a big mistake, I shouldn't have committed such a stupidity. But that's what I get for my irrational behavior. Everyone was angry with me, including myself.

Alfred took notice of my mood as my black Chanel boots pounded on the marble floor. "I trust he saw the tyrant this morning at Harvey Dent's press conference."

I threw my purse and sunglasses on the table. "Tell me Alfred, was it so wrong of me to try to get him some help, some support at least." I threw my arms in the air and sunk into the sofa. "That's the only thing I was trying to do. I guess I just made things worse."

Alfred looked down at me and smiled like the kind man he already was. He took a seat right next to me. "He is terrified. Although he won't show it, he is scared for your life much more than his own." I had no response to that because I already knew. "Give him space, in time he will figure things out. Master Bruce must endure."

"Maybe that's my only choice for now." I sighed and looked to where the entrance table was to see if there was any mail.

"You received this invitation for a fashion show. Its the last one for fashion week, should I RSVP for you two?" Alfred handed me the gold envelope...a Versace fashion show.

"No just one. Gotham Society doesn't have to see our bitter side." I stood and began to make my way up the staircase. "Besides, I can dazzle them and make them forget about today's tyraid."

Alfred's laughter echoed through out the halls. "Very well."

I entered the bedroom and headed straight for the spacious walk in closet. I went to the section where all my gowns were carefully and neatly put away thanks to Alfred. It was the very last gown in the line of gorgeous couture gowns that flooded the closet. I placed it on the bed along with the jeweled shoes. I glanced at the clock in the room-6:30 p.m. Which meant I had to hurry, the show was at 7:30. Quickly I got in the shower and took care of everything else. Then again...there was nothing wrong with being fashionably late.

Once my curls were swept up into an elegant bun and my make up was upon my face, I easily slipped on the gown. The second exquisite gown I had ever worn on my skin- besides my wedding dress. The gold shimmering gown hugged my body perfectly, my breasts were accented nicely with the sparkling bodice. The small train gave it that roman goddess touch to it. Versace...stunning in every way. My gold dangling earrings added an extra dazzle to my outfit. All I needed to complete my gorgeous look was Bruce.

But he wasn't coming tonight.

I sighed and slipped my heels on and walked out the door.

"Stunning...absolutely stunning. You would knock Master Wayne out on his bum, Miss Violet." Alfred beamed at me as I floated down the staircase.

"Thank you Alfred. Too bad for him." I said as Alfred helped me slip on my coat. "Tell him that I won't be home till later, that's if he shows up but I doubt it. I am sure he will be out on Batman duty tonight."

Alfred nodded and we both made our way downstairs to the Bentley. "He loves you, just keep that in mind." He opened the door for me and I slid in, with a smile he closed the door.

* * *

The car stopped in front of Chateau La Rue where the last fashion show was to be held. What I dreaded was that I had to get off where the cameras would be flashing and everyone would be watching me. I was in no mood to face Gotham society, but I needed to lose myself in it to make up for my stupidity this morning.

I took in a deep breath and emerged from the Bentley. I was blinded by the flashes, drowning as I heard my name being called out from every direction. Nonetheless I kept myself graceful and composed. But this was what I wanted, to escape from the dangers and lose myself in the glitz and the glamour of the Gotham elite society.

I had no idea what- but something made me look to the direction of Wayne Tower; which was a couple buildings away from Chateau La Rue- I looked up and there he was, looking down at me. His eyes burned onto my skin that I flinched. The sensation I felt at that very moment made my knees buckle and feel...surprisingly seduced to see him in the bat suit. For a minute, I wished for him to come and sweep me up and take me somewhere private. A place where no one could find us and we could enjoy each other. I wanted to be lost in utter pleasurable bliss with him. To be seduced- which I already was.

Once I came back to reality...he vanished.

I quickly composed myself and put on a smile. I walked in and was directly escorted to my seat. I waited for the show to start, all the while I prayed that no one would come and ask me inane questions. My prayers were not answered.

"Mrs.Wayne, how lovely to see you. It's good to see that you are back. Where is that gorgeous husband of yours?" Ms. Hamilton asked as if she didn't know what my answer would be.

"Working. He had a lot of business to tend to." I replied with a fake tone.

"Oh, well dear...you should be careful with him. Even though he is married to you doesn't stop him from being the prey of many young tigresses." Before I could give her a good one, the music cued on and everyone took their places.

The models filed out and everything grew dark. I suddenly felt nervous. I tried to distract myself with watching the collection but I couldn't focus. I was worried and terrified. My stomach was churning and I felt my head spin.

And then to egg on my fears, we all heard a huge explosion come from outside and I swear that I heard a blood curling cackle echo through out the Chateau...

* * *

A/N: UH OH!!


	4. Night Terrors

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! :) You know you all make my day and motivate to write more! So now that it is officially summer I will do my best to update a bit more often so keep those reviews coming!

Once again, I do not own Batman and everything that has to do with it. (sighs) But I do own my ocs.

* * *

Chapter 4: Night Terrors

Everything grew completely dark, pitch black that I couldn't see anything. Everyone around me ran in every single direction to the nearest exit. I was glued to my chair, I couldn't even move my feet. My head spun around, my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I felt this knot in the pit of my stomach. I looked around the darkness but I couldn't see anything. I only heard screams and a gunshot. Finally I gained the strength to get up and try to find the nearest exit. I grabbed the tail of my dress so that I would avoid tripping. My only thought at that moment was where was Bruce?

I was about to reach the exit until a hand wrapped around my waist and yanked me into a corner. I couldn't see the man's face because it was pitch black. I tried to free myself from his grasp but that earned me a slap to my temple.

"Let me go!" I kicked the man in the loins. I could tell that he tumbled to the floor in pain so I took it as my chance to escape. I bolted for the door but to my bad luck the man grabbed my leg and caused me to fall to the floor. He crawled on top of me and taped my wrists.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you Vi!" The voice was so familiar. No it couldn't be!

"Jasper?!" I gasped for air this time.

"You didn't get rid of me so easily darling." He chuckled darkly. "Where is the Batman to save you now?!" His chuckle was the only thing I heard echo, everyone was gone. I was completely left at the mercy of Jasper and the Joker- who could be lurking in the shadows.

"He will come and he will kill you!" I snarled and tried to free myself.

"Oh he certainly will. After he sees his little porcelain doll in bits." A voice came from behind us. I knew who the sadistic voice belonged to. Joker. "Hurry, get her out of here and I will call out the Batman, see maybe if he wants to play." Before I knew I was knocked unconscious with the bud of a gun and everything went blank.

* * *

Batman scanned the entire surroundings of the chateau, hoping to get a trace of the Joker and his goons that would lead him to any trace of Violet. There was nothing, the entire street was abandoned. Batman jumped onto the next nearest building to get a better view, he took out his binoculars and looked. To his luck he spotted a white van being opened with two guys that had clown masks on, helping someone. Batman paid attention to who they were helping, it was a man with no mask on but he had blond hair. The blond man cocked his head slightly to the right to see if anyone was coming. Batman instantly recognized Jasper and who he had over his shoulder, an unconscious Violet. Batman was boiling inside ready to burst, but he calmed himself before he did anything drastic. Batman jumped off the building and headed toward the Tumbler, there was no choice but to follow the van.

He waited inside the tumbler, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he waited for them to go. He knew Jasper would escape somehow, but that soon. The Joker must have been behind this. The headlights of the white van turned on and sped off into the night. The engine of the tumbler roared to life and quickly caught up with the van. Batman tried to stay a little behind so they wouldn't see he was following. All the way, he couldn't stop thinking about Violet. She kept coming into his thoughts, pleading for him to save her. He clearly remembered what she said when she was having that nightmare.

_"No Joker...please stop...don't hurt him...take me instead..leave him alone...its me that you are after."_

He shook his head and focused on reaching Violet before anything bad happened. Finally the van had come to a stop at a familiar warehouse. The goons got off to open the door, meanwhile Jasper took Violet down and went into the dark damp place.

Batman quickly got off and carefully made his way into the place. He lurked around for about twenty minutes. He was so focused on searching for Violet that he didn't realize someone was lurking behind him.

"Come to crash the party?" Joker quickly took hold of Batman's neck. "Let's go see what kinda fun I can have with your little doll." Joker dragged the Batman off into an empty room.

To Batman's surprise Violet was laid on the steel table. One of Joker's goons took hold of Batman and tied him to a chair a few feet away from Violet.

"So what shall I do with a pretty little thing such as this." Joker had a devious grin on his face as he looked at Batman who was trying to free himself. Joker went up to him and kicked him in the ribs. "I know what I will do and you will watch."

* * *

My eyes flung open as a cold hard hand ran up and down my curves. I looked around and my eyes landed on Bruce...well Batman. Then I shifted my eyes to see the Joker leaning down on me.

"Ah you're awake. Hello little doll." His knife was dangerously close to my temple. I was shaking as tears stained my cheeks. I looked at Batman with pleading eyes, he was in pain also. "Oh, he can't save you now little doll." His hand kept gliding up an down my cold body. He lowered down to my ear and whispered, "Cooperate and he won't die."

Batman struggled harder to get out of the chair. His eyes flickered rage. I gulped harder as Joker's hand loosened my hair and watched as it tumbled down over my face. He removed a lock from my face. "How could he let you run around loose like that. I would keep you locked up with all the luxuries you need." His lips nibbled at my neck. I wanted to puke. Joker kept having his way with me but I couldn't take it anymore, I was disgusted!

"Ahh, get off me!" I managed to kick him in the stomach and he tumbled over in pain. I was surprised but more relieved to see that Batman had freed himself from the rope and just waited from the opportune moment. We looked at each other and bolted for the door without a second thought.

As soon as we came out, all of Jokers goons surrounded us. But that was no problem for Batman as he skillfully handled all six of them. We raced through the grounds searching for an exit but we couldn't find one. As we moved he didn't say anything, he only held my hand tightly. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or hurt. I didn't even want to try, I just wanted to get out of this hell hole.

After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Are you hurt?" His voice was low.

I scanned my body only to find a few minor bruises but nothing serious. "No, just a few bruises." He barely heard my voice. He only looked over his shoulder and kept moving. Finally, after endless wandering we found an exit. Before we opened the door, Jasper had stopped right in front of us and he was armed with a knife.

"Going somewhere?" His voice was silky with an edge of poison in it, how it always used to be. Jasper lunged at Batman. For a second I had forgotten that his suit was secure for him not to get stabbed and I threw myself on Jasper and clawed my fingernails in his face. He threw against the edge of a sharp steel container and I landed on my side. Blood was dripping as I began to tremble in pain, the contact with the steel was so strong that tears poured out from my eyes. I screamed in pain, but from the corner of my eye I saw Batman start going towards Jasper.

"You bitch!" He was obviously still in pain. As much as I was hurting I smiled inside. Soon his whimpering stopped after Batman took care of him.

He gathered me into his arms. I winced as he put me into the tumbler. I was relieved to have cheated death once again.

* * *

Bruce managed to get me into the penthouse before anyone could have questioned us. The elevator doors slid open and Alfred was already ready with a first aid kit and hand. His eyes went wide with terror as he saw that my gold gown had blood on it.

"I can tend to her better upstairs Master Bruce." Bruce nodded and quickly took me to our bedroom. The pain was unbearable that I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to scare them anymore than they were. He gently placed my on the bed.

"Master Bruce you are to have to remove her dress and slip her into a night gown." Alfred left the room to give some privacy and Bruce went over to my drawer to get my night chemise. I tried to sit up but it only made the pain worth.

"Don't struggle, let me help you." Bruce turned me carefully to face the headboard of the bed. His warm fingers unzipped my dress, I flinched as I felt his touch. "It's okay, I won't let you out of my sight." My dress was tossed to the floor. I covered my bare chest with my arms as I bowed my head for Bruce to slip on my chemise. After that was done, he took of my shoes and they landed right next to my dress. Before he opened the door for Alfred he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?" I was confused and touched.

Bruce sighed in frustration. "For letting him touch you like that and for that son of a bitch, Jasper, hurt you!"

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault. He threatened to kill you and I was not going to let that happen." I sobbed, I didn't know what else to do. I felt helpless just as he did.

"I can't do this anymore!" Bruce punched the wall in rage.

"What are you saying...I..I don't understand. You want to leave me?" I could barely breathe now.

Bruce turned to me and knelt down before me. "No, no of course not. Vi, I made a promise to you to never leave you. It would kill us both if we separate, most of all it would be my death. I love you and nothing and I mean absolutely nothing would never make me stop loving you." I turned away as tears kept coming down. His hand pressed onto my cheek. "Look at me." I obliged and stared into his exquisite chisled face. "With you I am complete, I never felt this passion for another woman. Vi, along with you being my pleasure, my power, my will to live, my love...you are also my pain. But I could care less about that because I love you." The only thing I did at that moment was take him into my arms, I could care less about my pain I just wanted to hold him forever.

"And I will love you always, always." I kissed him with all the passion I had left in me. His lips were dancing with mine, but he was careful not to hurt me. I pulled away as I remembered what he was saying that he couldn't do something.

Concern showed on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just you were saying something about how you couldn't do something. Do what?"

"Nothing...forget I said it. Now let's get you taken care of." He stood but I grasped his hand.

"Bruce?"

"Yea?'

"They need you, as much as I do believe in Harvey. You are the only chance they have, in time the people of Gotham will see it."

* * *

Jasper still withered in pain on the floor. He was terrified what the Joker might do this time. He looked up to see that all the goons surrounded him. They all cleared the way for the Joker to come through.

"Where are they?" His voice hid venom in it.

"I..I..don't know. He got away along with her."

"You were supposed to stop them you idiot! What the hell were you doing!?" Joker knelt down before him and grabbed Jasper's collar shirt. "As much as your money is very useful to me...you are not. And I can't afford for any of you to make mistakes!" Joker directed his rage at everyone. "Now you all listen, and listen well. We have to destroy the Batman along with that wretched useless asshole, Harvey Dent! Gotham deserves a better class of criminal and I'm gonna give it to them!" In one slick move the Joker pulled out his knife and plunged the sharp razor right into Jasper. His screams echoed through out the entire warehouse. Everyone turned away, except for Joker who was enjoying watching Jasper bleed to death.

"I hope you all don't commit the same stupidity as he did!" Joker stood and cleaned his knife. He spat down at Jasper and walked away. "Get rid of him."


	5. Returning to the real world

Chapter 5: Returning to the real world

A month had gone by and I was still locked up in the penthouse. The doctor decided it was best I didn't move around so much until my injury healed. So I was put on bed rest all month, more like put in prison. I had lost contact with the real world. Bruce was quite relieved to know that I was not allowed of bed, that way I wouldn't get into any trouble. After he would come home from Wayne Enterprises he would keep me company, but it would be for only a short while because he had Batman duties. I didn't want to argue about that because I accepted that part of him and there was nothing I could do. I felt horrible being in the penthouse all day, waiting for him to come home. Alfred was there to keep me company, but he had things to do and I was not going to keep him hostage. What really ticked me off was that there was no love making because Bruce was scared he would hurt me. I was bored for that past month.

But today was a new day and I was going to join the human race again.

I got up did my usual morning routine. I slipped on my robe and headed downstairs. My wound was well, it only hurt a bit. But it wasn't as bad as it used to be, it healed within the month. When I arrived downstairs I was hoping to see Bruce waiting for me—but he wasn't.

Alfred was entering the living area when he saw me reach the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Miss Violet. I see that you are all healed up now."

I nodded completely relieved that he didn't send me back to bed. "I am perfect, never felt better. Um...where is Bruce?"

"Oh, he was running late for a meeting and had to leave in a rush. He said he will call you later." Alfred replied.

"Well, alright. I'm going to do some shopping today, would you care to join me?" I needed someone to keep me company.

Alfred looked up for a moment. "Well, Miss Violet I am afraid I can't go, but I know someone who can."

I raised my brow. "Who?"

"Bonjour Cherie!" I turned as I heard a sweet voice echo through the penthouse. It was my only friend I had in Paris, when I left Princeton. Alexis Chase. She was a model for a top agency in France and did every major fashion show every year for fashion week in Paris. I took in her chic look which was utterly gorgeous. Her brown silky hair crowned her pale face. Her brown eyes peered directly at me through her Dior sunglasses. She was even decked out in a Gucci skirt with a baby doll top that wasn't even out in the boutiques yet.

I embraced her warmly and she kissed me on each cheek. "Alexis it is so good to see you. You have no idea how many female enemies I have in this city." I sighed and she smiled at me with her pearly whites.

"I know, after all you married the sexy billionaire who dominated this city. My darling you asked for it. But no need to worry I am here to save you from the ravaging tigresses." Hearing her laugh made me happy to finally have someone else I count on.

"I am so glad you are here."

"Well I came as soon as I heard about your injury and when I heard you married Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you." I turned to Alfred. "And thank you for the surprise."

Alfred smiled genuinely at us. "No need to thank me. Well I must leave you two alone to catch up." We both nodded and watched him leave, once he disappeared into the hallway, Alexis squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe you married _Bruce Wayne_!" She fluttered about the room, running her slender fingers along the silk pillows that embellished the sofas. She took one and hugged it, but a look of confusion set upon her features. "Wait, wasn't he the one who left you in Princeton?" She took off her sunglasses and eyed me.

"Well, yes." I sighed and sat down on one of the settees.

"I know you divorced Jasper and he was a conniving prick, but what made you go back to Bruce?" She sat down beside and tossed the pillow aside.

I smiled. "I can't fathom that. But I could say this, I love him...I always did no matter how much he hurt me. I still wanted to be with him. He would never leave me again, I know so."

Alexis' eyebrow rose. "All men are the same they never change. What makes you so sure? Keep in mind, cherie, I am only looking out for you."

I placed my hand on top of hers. "I know. But Bruce and I have been through so much together these past few months, that nothing could separate us. He is the only man that understands me."

Alexis grinned. "Well, I will take your word for it. Now, tell, is the sex amazing?"

I gasped as she said that a little too loudly. "Alexis!"

"Well is it or not. I heard he makes every woman swoon at the sight of him. I am just curious Vi." She giggled in all her giddy self. That was Alexis.

"If you must know...yes, it is mind blowing. But I forgot how it feels because I have been deprived from it. He was scared that he might hurt me because of my wound." I was still ticked about that. Now I remember the fact that he has still yet to call.

Alexis inspected me to see it. "Is it well now?"

"Yes it is." I smiled deviously. He won't get away so easily tonight. I decided to change the subject as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Where are you staying at?"

She knew why I changed the subject but she didn't press it. "At the Gotham Grand."

"Alexis, why don't you just stay here? There are plenty of rooms to spare."

Now it was Alexis who smirked deviously. "You two need your alone time now that you are well." She winked and stood up. "Show me around Gotham tonight."

I pondered this for a moment. Well I haven't been out in a month. A night out on the town wouldn't hurt. I doubt Bruce would arrive early anyways. "That sounds like a good idea, where do you want to go?"

"How about a night club? Maybe you can introduce me to other elite young guys." She smiled. "Now get dressed so we can go shop for something to wear tonight." Our laugh sounded like a chorus of angels echoing through out the penthouse. Gotham better be ready for us.

* * *

Alexis and I were in my bedroom, putting on the finishing touches for a night out on the town. I looked at myself in the mirror as I zipped on my strapless hot pink Prada dress. It went down just above my knee, a satin fusia ribbon encircled my waist and it fitted my figure perfectly. My hair was down and a small Swarovski crystal barrette decorated my black locks. Finally I slipped on my pink pumps and was ready for tonight.

"Alexis are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my clutch.

"Yes, let's go." Alexis stepped out of the bathroom. She looked stunning in a black Marc Jacobs dress. Her hair was up held up by crystal chopsticks.

We walked downstairs and were greeted by a smiling Alfred. "Everyone in the night club will be gawking at you two stunning pearls." We both laughed and he headed towards the elevator. I stopped to tell Alfred something, but Alexis kept dragging me.

"Alfred, tell Bruce not to wait up for me." I couldn't make my Batman remarks because Alexis was there.

"Of course, Miss Violet. Have fun."

"Thanks Alfred!" I managed to say before the elevator doors closed.

Bruce walked in hoping to see Violet in the living room watching television, but he only saw Alfred dusting the table.

"Hey Alfred, where is Violet?" Bruce took off his coat and loosened his tie.

"She went out with her friend that just arrived from Paris today. I believe her name is Alexis Chase."

"Alexis Chase...oh yea Vi mentioned her. She used to live with her while she went to art school." Bruce ran his hand through his hair. "How is Vi?"

Alfed smiled. "She looked well, stunning to be more exact. I suggest you go and steal her away."

Bruce didn't have to ponder that any longer. He practically leaped off the sofa and dashed upstairs to shower and dress.

"They will be at the Martini Park, Master Bruce!" Alfred shouted for Bruce to hear. He laughed and shook his head at how crazy he was about her.

* * *

The Martini Park was the place where everyone needed to be. It was crowded but we managed to get in. Of course when we arrived, they were all questioning as to where Bruce was, but I ignored all of them and proceeded inside. This was a new hot spot, it was sort of a 1960's mod inspired. Yelle was blasting from every dancing corner of the place, people dancing, drinking like there was no tomorrow. Neon lighting illuminated the dance floor. It was mesmerizing to see this place again after an entire month.

Alexis dragged me off to the dance floor; I was hesitant for a moment because of my wound. But what the hell, it had been a month. We danced for a couple of songs and after the tenth song, I was parched.

"Alexis I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" I had to shout because the music was blasting even louder.

"No thanks, cherie." I nodded and headed straight toward the bar.

"An apple martini please." I told the young bar tender who was giving me the eye. I rolled my eyes and watch everyone dance around me as I waited for my drink.

"Do you come here often?" I swiveled as I felt someone whisper in my ear. I was surprised to see Bruce. I smirked at how handsome he looked and decided to play his little game.

"No, not really. But I wanted to see if the prince of Gotham would show up tonight." I caressed his chin.

Bruce played with one of my curls. "Well I also came to see if Gotham's number one artist would show up."

"I guess it was fate then." I turned to get my drink.

"Would you care to dance?" Bruce leaned on the bar and waited for my response.

I smirked and took a sip of my drink. "No."

Bruce rose up. "No?"

"No, I have a better idea."

"Which is?" His hand slowly came in contact with my waist. I leaned in and nibbled at his ear before I replied.

"How about you show me what you can really do and live up to your reputation." His grasp became tighter and began to lead me to the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Bruce questioned, impatience shown on his features.

"I have to tell Alexis that I am leaving."

Bruce looked at the direction of the dance floor. "Do you really think Alexis is going to notice, she looks pretty busy to me." I furrowed my brows and turned around to see Alexis already dancing with the son of a wealthy business partner of Wayne Enterprises. I turned back to Bruce and nodded. We both fled from the night club and headed straight home.

Once we arrived home, we slowly crept up to the room so we wouldn't disturb Alfred. Bruce pushed the door open and carefully pressed me to the wall. His hand was slowly caressing my thigh. He was ravishing my lips while I ran my hand through his hair. I could feel my desire rise and rise. By the way he was kissing me he was also reaching the same point. I was lost in his pleasuring kiss that I didn't notice he had taken off my dress. The cold air chilled my skin, but it would soon be warmed up. I began to unbutton his shirt as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. His lips were nibbling at my neck and kept going dangerously low. I moaned as he continued his sweet ministrations. How could I ever live without him? Like he said a month ago, it would be his death...and long ago I realized it would also be mine.

* * *

It had been days since I had seen Harvey. I never really truly apologized for what I caused the day of the press conference. I was restless because I might have jeopardized the election for him. I needed to see him. Somehow I needed to make amends with him. I decided to visit him before my brunch date with Alexis. Bruce was off at Wayne Enterprises, so it was a perfect time to go see Harvey.

I breathed in as I knocked on his office door.

"Come in." I slowly pushed open the door.

"Are you busy?" I asked as I poked my head in to see if anyone was in there with him. To my luck there wasn't.

"For you, never." He smirked and led me over to sit down. "So to what do I owe this surprise?" Harvey sat down in front of me on top of the desk.

"I came to apologize, again for the day at your press conference. I know it was stupid of me." I looked down at my shoes.

"Vi, you are a citizen of Gotham, a voter who wants to know if this city will ever be safe. You had every right to ask that question." He placed his palm on my cheek. "Are you better, I heard about that incident at the fashion show."

I looked up at him, trying to decipher why he was looking at me so...so…I didn't know how to describe it. He held me with just his gaze. "I'm better now. He saved me you know."

Harvey sighed on discontent and turned away from me. "And where was your husband?"

"He was busy, that's why he couldn't attend." I lied through my teeth my husband _was_ the one who saved me from the joker that night. But I couldn't tell him that, it was a secret Bruce and I shared.

"Well at least you are alive, that's all that matters." He removed his hand and looked away from me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. His eyes held sorrow.

"It's just that-" Harvey hesitated for a moment. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the desk, I flinched and moved slightly away from him.

"Harvey!"

"Damn it Violet I love you! I am in love with you!" Harvey stood and thrust me up on the wall and began to kiss me. I was frozen in shock. I pushed away from him.

"What the hell are you thinking!?"

"I love you! You are on my mind every single day. I can't even concentrate on this election anymore. Vi, you haunt my dreams." He came closer to me and caressed my face.

I slapped it away. "You can't love me, what about Rachel?"

"I like her. But you do things to me that plague my peace of mind. You are so tantalizing." Harvey tried to kiss me again but I moved away.

Tears stained my cheeks. "Harvey you know I love you, but as a friend. I see you nothing more than that. You know who my heart belongs to. Bruce is my life."

Harvey looked as if he was about to cry. Did he love me that much? No, he could not. I had to make him understand that I do not love him the way I do Bruce. I decided to leave before he said or did anything else. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I will never stop loving you. Even if I have to keep it a secret, you will be my secret love." Those words would haunt me for the rest of my days...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to DazzledInDarkness for becoming my beta reader! And also thanks "DazzledInDarkness, DancingWithOceanWaves, Batman'ssidekick 16, CompleteSolitude,QuietOne346," for reviewing for it makes my day! :)

Oh and if you guys are wondering how Violet looks like, go to my profile and there is a link right there, so check it out! Don't forgrt to review...lol!


	6. Making things better

Chapter 6: Making things better

I picked at the food on my plate. I wasn't really hungry after my morning encounter with Harvey. Why does he torment me like this? Must he plague my mind knowing very well that I could never love him the way I love Bruce. Bruce and I share a special, unbreakable bond. I know his secret and what makes me fall for him even more is that he trusts me completely. Yes, Harvey is a good person—I don't doubt him at all. It's just that I see him only as a friend I care for and nothing more. His love he proclaims, scares me that it will drive him to obsession. I went through that once with Jasper, I am not going to deal with it again.

I could feel Alexis staring at me. "Cherie, are you alright? You have been picking at your food and you hardly said anything when you arrived."

I sighed and threw my fork on the plate and sat back against the chair. "Nothing, its…it's really complicated."

"I am all ears." She twirled her fork into her pasta and placed it in her mouth.

"Well, I have this friend. In time he became a person I could confide in when Bruce wasn't around." I avoided saying Harvey's name because I didn't want anyone to know how Harvey Dent is in love with me. Everyone thinks he and Rachel are a couple, but if they only knew the truth. "And now...the dilemma is...he...he—" I couldn't bring myself to say it, it was unbelievable.

"Vi, spit it out." Alexis was on the edge of her seat.

"He's in love with me." I looked down at my plate avoiding her eyes.

"And who is he?" I knew she was going to ask that.

"Harvey Dent." I whispered very lowly.

"What?" Alexis said a little too loudly making everyone in the restaurant turn to our direction. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as everyone's eyes burned onto my back.

I leaned in toward the middle of the table, she did the same. "Harvey Dent."

"NO!" Alexis gasped. Now everyone was staring at her.

"Alexis...shh. Can't you see everyone watches my every move? Control yourself please." I looked out the window into the busy street of Gotham.

She waved her hands in defense. "Alright. But...oh my god. What did you say?"

I looked back at her. "The truth, that I can't love him the way he loves me. For Christ sakes I am married to Bruce."

"That is not the only thing that made you angry. He kissed you." Alexis knew me all to well.

I shamefully looked away. "Yes."

"I don't know how you do it Vi. You manage to wrap every powerful man in Gotham around your well polished finger." Alexis snickered and took a sip of her wine.

"It's not funny, Alexis." I glared at her. My sapphires made her sink into her seat.

"I know, I know. So what are you going to do now?" She questioned. I honestly didn't give much thought to a solution; I was still too shocked to think straight. "Are you going to mention any of this to Bruce?"

I pondered that. No I dared not to. Bruce would try to hide his feelings but he won't be able to control himself. He would surely march down to Harvey's office and tell him to leave me alone. Bruce can recognize an obsession as well, because he had one as well. And adding more stress to him will complicate the situation and make things worse. Best I keep this to myself.

"No, I won't. It's best I just keep myself distracted for a few days to forget this."

* * *

After my lunch with Alexis, I picked up an issue of _Crimson _magazine. It was a fashion magazine and the headquarters were located here in Gotham. I read that they needed new fashion designers—I had studied fashion design in Paris, aside from history and art—maybe this will help me forget everything that happen. I needed this rush of the fashion world; the adrenaline would be fantastic after being locked up in a luxury penthouse for an entire month. Plus, Wayne Enterprises was funding it and was right next door. A good trade off. I decided to give it a shot.

Before I walked in, I glanced at myself as to movers where carrying off a mirror down the street. My black locks were in place, my black slacks were pressed perfectly and my lavender button up blouse was in place and my black vest gave me that chic modern look. I looked down at my Jimmy Choos and smiled in satisfaction.

I walked in to the modern building, and took in the sight of it. It was a grand as Wayne Enterprises, perhaps even more. I saw the elevator door slid open and I quickly made my way to it before it closed. I got off on the 35th floor, where all the magic happened. The Fashion Lair, one could say. As soon as I stepped in I noticed young assistants fluttering about with fabric swatches, shoes from Jimmy Choo and Manolo Blahnik, gowns from Galliano, skirts from Gucci, pea coats from Chanel, handbags from Louis Vuitton, and sun hats from Salvatore Ferragamo. Designer heaven.

I sighed and went up to the secretary typing away on her computer. She glanced up at me and her eyes went wide.

"Mrs. Wayne, what a surprise!" She quickly got up.

"Well, I am here to see Miss Lorraine Drake, she is the fashion editor...right?"

The secretary looked wearily at her, her eye twitching slightly. "Yes, let me call to see if she is in her office." The secretary picked up the phone and dialed. Just as she was on the phone I heard shouting coming down the hallway.

"What is this? No, call Donatella and tell her this won't do for the fall spread. Where is my Starbucks? Get Micheal Kors on the phone. Must I do everything myself around here?! No, not three red ribbon sashes, four!" Her voice was that of a chorus, but in soprano shouting at the mob behind her.

"That's her." The secretary hung up the phone and waited for Miss Drake to stop right in front of us. I was busy taking in her beauty; she looked like a model herself. She was around twenty eight with absolutely no wrinkles. Not even smile lines. Her brown silky hair crowned her face; her stylish bangs covered her sparkling emeralds—for an instant they made me flinch. She was taller than me, but slender. She reminded me of a Greek goddess. I was mesmerized.

Without notice one of her little entourage bumped right into me. The guy turned around and stared at me blankly. He turned to Miss Drake then back to me. I clearly saw him point at me and managed to hear "It's her."

Miss. Drake bent her ear forward towards her assistant, listening to him jabber. She nodded before heaving a heavy sigh. "Well, of course I know that. She's right here in front of me and it's not like I haven't watched over her a couple times."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. He turned back and covered his mouth; he was obviously gay as he looked the part. His hair was combed in an Urban/Indie fashion and he had fabulous taste in clothes. I furrowed my brows. The way Claudius acted towards Miss. Drake was almost like he knew her deepest secrets. Like another Alfred, only gay.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Mrs. Wayne_." He smiled at me.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." My gaze went back to the queen of fashion. She stuck out her hand with supreme confidence, shaking her hair from her face as she did so like an L'Oreal Commercial. Maybe she had been one of them. I took it and gave the only response I could think of. "I'm sorry to come in unexpectedly."

"No, that's fine Mrs. Wayne, follow me to my office." She eyed me and began to walk. It was hard to keep up, but I kept my cool and followed. As I walked I could hear whispering and murmuring going on behind me. Everyone gawked at me as if I was a delicate piece of fabric.

"What are you staring at? Get back to work!" Miss. Drake snarled at them and I noticed at once they jumped to their tasks. I was suddenly cautious of my manners, not staring at anything for too long. We finally arrived and she let me go in first, everyone else was about to enter but before they could stick their nose in, she slid the doors shut in their faces. "Excuse my assistant, Claudius, he is very giddy."

I shook my head. "It's ok." She motioned for me to sit down.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her graceful moves were very catlike, very controlling and with an air that only came from classic movies.

"I recently saw that you need new designers." I kept my eyes on her as she stood and looked out her window. She was in deep thought.

"Do you have a resume?" She glanced back at me and I could have sworn she was smirking. I lost my breath for a moment.

"Yes, I do." I took out my black portfolio from my black Berkin bag and handed it to her. Her greens eyes scanned the entire portfolio. She showed no signs of approval or disapproval. She was a pro at indifference. Much like Bruce.

A few minutes later she flapped it shut and handed it back to me. "Paris, impressive. I understand you have in art gallery."

"Yes, well it's a new one. It's located in Gotham Century Towers."

"That is where you live with your husband...right?"

"Yes." I nodded. Her eyes kept boring into my soul, I felt naked. How much did she know about me? And what?

"Why did you decide to just now dive into the fashion world?"

I looked away from her this time. I wasn't going to tell her that I needed a distraction to keep my mind off what happened with Harvey or how I have cheated death about a million times or even the fact that my husband was the dark knight. "Besides history and art, I was always interested in fashion. I was taught by every legend that designed for the runway and became an expert in colors and assembling things together."

Miss Drake looked at me long and hard. She padded over to me in a brisk walk and took my finger. I was scared she was going to snap it off but instead she twirled me with little effort. Shock hit me with a force. She was much stronger than I anticipated. She sat me back in my chair like a doll and nodded, mumbling to herself incoherently. I heard the word's "Bruce" and "He would". She smiled at me, allowing her pearly whites to shine down on me. "You start tomorrow. Do not be late or the guillotine that killed Marie Antoinette would not do you justice." I admired her already. She was unlike any other woman I ever have met before and the first not to gush when Bruce Wayne was mentioned. She truly was a rare beauty.

* * *

I walked out of Crimson and decided to head over to Wayne Enterprises to give Bruce the good news. I was content to have this job and to do something with my time. I was going to change and try to stay away from Harvey Dent for good. It wouldn't be healthy to stay friends, it would awkward. Harvey Dent was no longer existed in my life. I teared up as I thought this but it was the only way.

I walked in to Wayne Tower completely oblivious to what was going on. I just wanted to get to the 40th floor and see Bruce. I didn't notice someone bump into me for the second time today. I looked up to see who it was, it was Rachel. She looked upset and angry.

"Rachel, are you alright?" I gently placed my hand on her arm, but she shoved it away.

"You are conniving." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I was at loss as to why she was upset with me. I for sure didn't do anything to her.

"In Harvey's office, I saw everything. How can you kiss him and then tell him to leave you alone, most of all you betrayed Bruce!" My blood began to boil and I dragged her off to a corner, but it made no difference because people began to stare at us.

"I did nothing of the sort. Harvey kissed me and told me that he loved me. I told him I can't love him the same way. He did everything! And you know I shouldn't explain myself to you, I hardly know you!" I turned from her for a moment. But I turned back deciding to give her a piece of my mind. "You know what? I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You did the same to Bruce a long time ago. You never loved him. You only led him on to believe you could. You wanted him to change for you. You couldn't accept him at all! I for one stayed by his side. I wasn't going to sink down to your level and lead Harvey on into something that could never be between us!" I didn't care if everyone stared at me. "You may seem sweet on the outside but you are rotten to the core." I snarled and walked away from her with thousands of peering eyes on us.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to DazzledInDarkness for being my beta reader and for letting me borrow her fabulous characters..Loraine Drake and Claudius, from her story "Everlasting Raine" it is ab fab! Also check out to follow Raine's pov. Below is a link to her story, I strongly recommend it!

/s/4338424/1/EverlastingRaine

And aslo thanks to my lovely reviewers "DazzledInDarkness, DancingWithOceanWaves, Batman'ssidekick16, CompleteSolitude, EmSyd!" Keep reveiwing there is a lot more to come! muahahaha! :) Michelle


	7. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 7: Unexpected Guest

Before I entered Bruce's office I took in a deep breath. I decided to go to the ladies room before I went in. I looked in the mirror and I was completely flushed. I was more then angry, I was enraged by that she...she out of all people yelled at me for treating Bruce and Harvey the way I did. How could she say such a thing? I am not like her—but then again I did the same thing she did to Bruce...I did the exact same thing to Harvey—no, stop it! I would never go down to her level. I fixed myself and headed for Bruce's office.

He sat calm and collected at his desk, going over a portfolio. As soon as he saw me he shoved away and came to my arms. I hugged him tightly, inhaling his intoxicating scent that was like candy to me. I wondered what was going through his head, obviously he looked like he was deep in thought. Did Rachel tell him anything...that conniving—selfish—little—

"Are you alright Vi? You seem tense?" Bruce interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head and moved away from him. "I'm fine. I just missed you that's all." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and kiss my temple. I don't know why I began to sob but I did. Why did I feel so guilty about this? Rachel made me out like I was the wicked witch of the west and she was the Glenda, the good witch. I hated her. Bruce held me tighter as I sobbed into his arms. He didn't ask or say anything; he just held me and kissed the top of my head. After fifteen minutes he pulled back and studied my face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But know that I will hold you and comfort you." Every word that came from his mouth made me melt. I wanted to cry even more but I decided to compose myself. I was done shedding tears. I didn't have to shed tears for other people.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry...I...I guess I just needed a breakdown from all that has happened. And that I am constantly worried about you when you go flying about the city, knowing that Joker could strike any moment. I'm scared and I don't know how to deal with it." I started to break down again, but Bruce cupped my face into his hands and made me look into his eyes.

"You will never lose me. I will always be locked away in here." He pointed at my heart and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know." I kissed his lips softly. "But remember, I went into this marriage knowing your dark side and I embraced it in which case I have to live with it. You are doing justice; it's not revenge anymore, like it used to be. Now it's different and like I said before people will see that in time."

"Thanks for the support."

"No problem. Why was Rachel here?" I was still curious why she was here. She wouldn't have the guts to tell him because she was afraid he would call her a hypocrite.

"She needed me to sign a few papers for the new shares I bought. Did you see her?" Bruce intertwined my hand with his.

"Yes but only briefly." I wasn't going to tell him anything.

Bruce looked at his watch "It's getting late. We should get home before Alfred starts to worry." We stood and gathered our coats and walked out holding hands into the grand city that was now rotting away.

* * *

Once we arrived home Alfred had the table already set for us. He received us with a warm smile without even asking questions as to why we came home late.

"Sorry for arriving late, Alfred." I apologized. Maybe Alfred has been working a little too hard and I was feeling guilty.

He smiled. "No need to Miss Violet. At least you are home safe and sound. Now I suggest you to wash up and sit down to eat."

We both obliged as if he was our father and we were his children. Soon enough we were already eating and not saying much. I studied him as we ate; he had something on his mind. It was more like fighting going on in his mind than just pondering. I decided to interrupt his thoughts and tell him about my new job.

"Bruce." I said his sweetly making him look up at me.

"Hmm?" Bruce smirked.

"I have something to tell you. I got a job at—" Before I said anything else I heard another pair of heels clacking on our marble floor. The goddess—Lorraine Drake—came in with all her glory with Alfred in tow looking slightly disgruntly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't deny such a persuasive creature as her." Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"No that's alright Alfred." Bruce practically choked on a piece of sushi when he saw Miss Drake burst into the dinning hall. "Bruce, babe! Are you alright? Here drink some water." I handed him the glass of water and he gulped it and then reached for the wine. I raised my brow in confusion and turned to Miss Drake. "What can I do for you Miss Drake?"

She looked about the penthouse and then her eyes narrowed at Bruce and she smiled. "Hello Bruce, I am sorry for the intrusion but I needed to speak with Violet." She turned her tantalizing gaze back at me. "Violet, I need you to design a brand new lay out for the fall spread, the one that Andre did was a complete disaster and you were the only I could trust right now. I will need it by tomorrow morning."

Bruce interrupted clearing his throat. "What is going on?"

I turned to Bruce. "Oh well that was what I was going to tell you, I got a job at Crimson magazine." He stared at me and then he glared at Lorraine. Did they know each other?

"Oh, calm down Bruce." She flicked a stray bang from her brow while shuffling through her bag looking for the blackberry that was ringing. She couldn't find it but her eyes shot up at Bruce who was giving her hell through his eyes. She kept his gaze just as intensely.

"Am I missing something here? How do you two know each other?" I looked at both of them who were still shooting daggers at each other.

Bruce took my small hands into his. "I have something to tell you." Oh no what on earth is going? Is he having some sort of affair? I mean, look at her the very essence of perfection. Of course not that was a ridiculous thought! They could not be having an affair. I slowly took a breath and heaved it out. I was ready. Miss Drake sat down and nodded for Bruce to proceed with his explanation. "Raine is helping me out with cleaning up the city. In other words she helps out Batman." His jaw flexed at something that passed between them. Raine's lips moved into a smirk that gave her a cute dimple in the side of her cheek. Was she dating anyone? Because that shouldn't go to waste…

Bruce heaved a heavy sigh before he continued. "Quite frankly she is—the Batwoman."

I was shocked and at a bit at a loss. A Batwoman? I never heard of such a thing and the last person I imagined to be involved in this would be the infamous fashion goddess Lorraine Drake. I turned to her. "I have never seen you in the papers...a Batwoman I mean. So how does this work out?"

A sly smile graced her lips. "You weren't looking hard enough. No one cares for a female who kick's everyone's ass. They have the Batman. What would they need her for?" She stood and briskly walked past us and looked out the windows into the busy night life of Gotham City. "Besides, it's more fun this way. They don't expect me to show up, sometimes I do...sometimes I don't. No matter what I am always watching over Bruce though, and the moment I sense things getting heavy...I help him. The costume is quite complimenting to my figure as well."

In a way I felt relief rush through out my entire body. Thank god that he wasn't alone in this. And Lorraine Drake seemed strong enough to help, the confidence she had was almost one that her enemies—along with Bruce's—could fear. I was surprised to know that Bruce was alright with this. I didn't say or question any further as it was all to clear me. How could I when I lived with Batman and everything that seemed impossible was possible?

"Vi, are you alright?" Bruce was concerned because I had not said anything.

"Yea, I'm fine. Excuse me I have some work to do." I decided to leave, I was not entirely comfortable with how they acted around each other. It was almost too heated…too—camaraderie-like. And I was going to have to pull an all-nighter if Lorraine wanted the design by tomorrow. Maybe it could help me keep my mind off of everything that was spinning out of control around me.

A Batwoman…hmmmm…

* * *

Bruce and Lorraine watched as Violet left the room with both of them feeling a bit guilty to have thrust this on her. Bruce was angry that he had to tell her now after all that had happened to her.

Bruce's eyes turned to bore into Raine's head while she flipped through her messages on her recently found blackberry. Her eyes constantly flicked up to his and he was surprised that she didn't blush.

"For Christ's sake, Bruce! Stop looking at me like that."

"You know, I was going to tell her in time. You coming in unexpectedly did not help the situation at all." Bruce growled at Lorraine, who only snickered.

Raine took Vi's fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce, chewing slowly to allow the crunching noise fill the room. She was used to his violent tempers being as she was just like him. "Oh face it Bruce, you were not going to tell her." She walked around Bruce studying him. "I know you want to protect your little flower from all that has fallen upon her and I understand that. I know exactly how you feel. And it is best she found out now before it was too late. At least you still get to protect the one you love, so be grateful for it."

Lorraine started walking to the elevator, the doors slid open and she walked into it. "I'll be watching whenever you need backup." The doors shut and Bruce was left to contemplate what will happen now with Violet, Lorraine and the city of Gotham...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to DazzledInDarkness for being my beta reader. And of course letting me borrow the lovely Lorraine Drake or batwoman as I should say...lol. Once again if u all wish to know Raine pov and her story check out "Everlasting Raine" It is a VERY brilliant piece of work from my friend, DazzledInDarkness.

And thanks to my reviewers who never fail to review

DazzledInDarkness, DancingWithOceanWaves, Batman'ssidekick16, CompleteSolitude, Christina1666! Keep them up!


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

On behalf of Vilofied, she sincerely apologizes for her absence. She will be updating in just a few short days as her internet is not working. Please, have patience and she will be back in a short while.

Thank you for your understanding,

DazzledInDarkness


	9. Truths

Chapter 8: Truths

I didn't notice the weeks drift by. I tried to shut myself away from everything, it may seem that I became a coward but I just couldn't deal with any of it. Especially the situation between Lorraine and Bruce; but of course Bruce was my main priority. He made his nightly patrols more often, we hardly had any time together. To make matters worst, Lorraine was keeping me busy with designing layouts, organizing collections and other things a well respected fashionista would do. And to my surprise I had become one within the few short weeks I started to work here at Crimson. Despite the rapid success, I was still worried and more depressed than I ever was before. Depressed because of my fear of losing Bruce, and also the fact that he would never stop being Batman.

Along with all this madness in my life, the Joker managed to rob the city's most gaurded banks; which of course was a mob bank. I knew exactly which one it was becuase that was where Jasper would keep half of his fortune. I can't believe that pyscho pulled it off stealing from the mob. Of course Bruce and the GCPD were on high alert, along with Harvey- who I had not spoken to in weeks. I was still upset of what he did and of his insane declaration of love for me.

Suddenly the phone rang with urgency and brought me back to harsh reality.

"Mrs. Wayne, Mr. Dent is here to see you." Kim, my assistant, spoke in a low whisper.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my smooth hair. I knew sooner or later he was going to come. "Send him in."

I resumed to scribble on my design. Maybe it was a good thing that he came. We needed to sort this out and I had to admit that I missed my best friend.

"Vi?" Harvey poked his head in through the glass double doors.

"Come in." I didn't even turn to him, I had to get this design done before I left. "What can I do for you Mr. Dent?"

"_Mr. Dent_...since when did you start calling me that?" I turned to see Harvey's chisled face to be hurt.

I sighed for the millionth time today. "_Since, _you disrespected me by kissing me, knowing exactly how I felt about the situation. Harvey, I trusted and respected you! How could you do this to me! Ugh!" I had had it. Besides Bruce being on Batman duty all night; what Harvey had to revealed to me kept me up at night as well.

"I know, that is why I came to apologize. But I had to be honest with you and I have to be honest now, I still feel the same way about you." He took hold of my hand and his eyes burned into mine. His blue eyes went wide as I flinched away from him.

I took my hand away from his, I was very tempted to slap him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt my eyes begin to sting. "Harvey, why are you making this so difficult, when you know very well this can't be. I love you but in a friendly way. I don't hate you, I can never hate you, but as a friend I am asking you to understand why I cannot love you the way you want me to." Harvey had moved closer to where I was and placed his warm hand on my ice cold cheek.

"You are missing my point Violet."

"Then humor me Harvey. What is your point exactly?" I was tired of the senseless explanation that would take us two steps back.

"The point is that I am sorry and that I understand that you cannot love me the way I would want you to. And to tell you that I know you could never love anyone else like you love _him_. I see the way you look at him- as much as I wish you would look at me that way- I know who your heart belongs to." I was touched by every word that spilled out of his mouth because it was the absolute truth.

I considered. "You are absolutely right and...I accept your apology."

His eyes seemed to brighten up as I said those words. "Thank you. Now would you like to join me later this evening for dinner?" Harvey was a determined man but I adored that about him.

I thought about it for a few moments. I knew for a fact Bruce wouldn't be happy. He even has yet to call. I continued to weigh my options. I pursed my pink lips and analyzed my design as if I was going to make the decision off of it.

I could tell that Harvey noticed my hesitation toward his dinner invitation. "How about we make this an easy choice." Harvey dug into his coat pocket and took out a shiny silver coin. "Tails, you can take a rain check, heads, dinner tonight at seven."

My laugh of melodies filled the spacious design studio.The smooth jazz music in the background just embellished my laugh a bit more. "Harvey, you can't just leave everything up to chance."

"Let's see, shall we." He positioned the silver dollar coin on his fingers. Just when he was about to launch it into the air, my blackberry rang. We both looked down at the phone, before he could see who it is, I snatched it up.

I smiled sympathetically at Harvey and answered my phone.

"Hello." I had a playful tone in my voice.

"Hey, are you busy?" My lover's velvet voice came through the other end. As much as I was a bit ticked off about him keeping secrets from me about Lorraine, I couldn't be angry. I missed him too much to be upset with him.

I bit my lower lip and looked over my shoulder to see Harvey studying my design. But I pretty much think he had a clue I was talking to Bruce. "Um...kind of, Harvey is here. What can I do for you?"

" A lot of things." I loved it when he began playing flirting games.

"Bruce." I cautioned. I would have loved to continue his flirtation game but it would be incredibly awkward.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking, since we haven't been able to go out, maybe tonight we could go out. I also have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" He was trying to win me over. I had to tell Bruce that Harvey invited me out. " Can you hold on a sec, the music in here got a bit noisy." I whispered quickly and turned to Harvey. I needed to go into another room. "Harvey I will be right back, ok?"

"Yea, sure." He smiled and resumed looking at the other designs.

My Jimmy Choos clacked on the hard wood floor as I rushed to another empty room. "Bruce, Harvey sort of invited me to dinner tonight, how about the three of us go?"

I heard him mutter something not very nice but he replied in a cheerful tone. "Alright, sounds great."

"I can make it up to you later, love." I wanted to see him so bad. Talking on the phone in the middle of the day was not enough.

"I am looking forward to it already." He chuckled and that made me beam with delight.

"Perfect, I will meet you at the new restaurant we went to the other night, but before I have to go home and change my outfit."

He laughed again. "Sounds good." He was really looking forward to tonight, by the sound of his voice.

"I love you." I sighed, this time in happiness as I said those words. It was the truth and I would keep saying them to Bruce for the rest of my life, I would gladly do it. And I knew for a fact he would gladly do it too.

I could hear him smile on the other end. "I love you too. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I wanted to cry. With all the chaos going on in the city and to know that Bruce was putting his life on the line. I wanted to protect him but it would possibly end up killing me, but I didn't care. I would die for him. If I could live forever, I would only live for him.

I snapped out of my mello mood and remembered Harvey in my studio. I quickly rushed to him. Of course he recieved me with a heart melting smirk. "Sorry about that. So then, dinner tonight at seven." I didn't want to tell him about Bruce until we got to the restaurant. Selfish, I know, but I wanted him not to grimace over the fact that I loved Bruce, not to remind him I was married. Besides, it was a friendship dinner, to reconcile. "See, I told you that not everything is left up to chance."

"True, but I make my own luck." I rolled my eyes and waved good-bye. He does make his own luck.

* * *

After going home and changing into another outfit I met up with Harvey at the new swanky restaurant. Apparently it was the place to be seen. Bruce and I had gone once, they had exquisite food. I smoothed out my emerald cocktail dress as I sat down, it really was crowded tonight.

"It took me three weeks to get a reservation and I had to tell them I worked for the government." Harvey remarked as he settled himself in. He was very intimidated by his surroundings. Harvey really needs to experience the upper east side of Gotham city a bit more.

I hope he doesn't get too comfortable, Bruce would arrive any moment. "Really?" I placed my hand under my chin- which was wieghed down by the huge violet diamond on my left finger- and leaned in closer.

"This city health inspector's not afraid to pull strings."

I laughed. "Harvey you know being the top designer at Crimson and not to mention being the wife of the prince of Gotham does have its benefits. You should have just told me to make the reservations." I fluttered my hand carelessly, but I could see him wince at my remark about being the wife of Bruce Wayne. "_And_...this could have been a special evening for you and Rachel." She clearly didn't deserve Harvey.

"This is a reconcile dinner, remember." For a minute the sparkle in his eyes vanished. "I have to admit that my feelings for her are growing stronger."

"I am glad to hear it." I cringed as I said that.

"Violet!" That velvet voice that I adored snapped me back into reality. I bit my lower lip. "You're here early, I thought you would take longer...fancy that."

"Yea, Bruce fancy that." I rose my brow as I saw the blond petite woman right behind my husband. Harvey shot me me confused look.

"Violet, Natascha, Natascha, my lovely wife Violet." Bruce introduced us. "Harvey." Harvey nodded toward him and Natascha.

"Hello." I recognized her, with her Russian accent. She was the ballerina I absolutely adored.

"Are you the-"

"The prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet. You mentioned you wanted to meet her and Natascha wanted to meet the new top designer of Crimson." Bruce pronounced. This was a good surprise.

I was flattered. "Harvey, you mentioned on taking Rachel next week, right?"

Bruce had an amused look on his face. "You're into ballet, Harvey?" Harvey smirked but I quickly jump in to defend the poor man.

"No, but doesn't any woman like it, Bruce you know I absolutely adore it." The look on Bruce's handsome face was priceless.

"Of course." He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek.

"Finally, I meet up again with the famous Bruce Wayne. Violet can't stop talking about you. Certainly heard everything about, enough to make a biography." Harvey leaned back into his chair.

"I certainly hope not." Bruce replied with a smug smile. Maybe this was a bad idea. "So, let's put of couple of tables together."

"I don't think they will let us." Harvey stiffened.

"Oh, they should I own the place." I rolled my eyes at Bruce, why didn't that surprise me? (**A/N: That line was sooo P.I.M.P)**

"It's fine Harvey, I forgot to mention that Bruce was joining us, I was swamped with work that I forgot to tell you, sorry." I dazzled Harvey with my smile.

He shook his head and placed his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry." I dared not to look at Bruce. I prayed that nothing would get out of hand tonight.

* * *

Dinner was well. A few witty remarks from Bruce but that was it. We were finishing up our last drinks and I listened very attentively into the conversation Natascha started.

"No, come on- _how_ could you want to raise children in a city like this?" She made a really good point and I dared not to question.

Bruce turned to her. "I was raised here. I turned out ok."

Soon enough Harvey jumped in. "Is Wayne manor in the city limits?" Here we go, again. I gave him a hard withering look.

"The Palisades? Sure. You know, as our new D.A. you might want to figure out where your jurisdiction ends." Bruce remarked. I took a sip of wine and looked away.

Natascha quickly interjected. Thank god! "I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante..."

"Gotham's proud of an ordinary man standing up for what's right." replied Harvey.

"Gotham needs heros like you- elected officials, not a man who thinks he's _above_ the law." She makes very valid points. I really do wish Bruce could stop being this, this Batman and let police and men like Harvey take the law into their own hands. I just wanted to Bruce to stop putting his life on the line every night.

"Exactly. Who appointed the Batman?" I was surprised to see Bruce smoothly blend in with the conversation, when it was all about him and what he was doing to stand up for justice. He had a nag for hiding his true feelings when necessary.

"_We_ did. All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city." Bruce and I exchanged looks. Harvey was so passionate about this, and I was so relieved to hear it. With him on Batman's side things could smooth over. He was willing to team up with Bruce from what he was saying.

"But this is a democracy, Harvey." Natascha added.

Harvey's eyes and voice still held that same passion. " When their enemies were at the gate, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered honor. It was considered public service."

Now I had something to say and it was my chance, since I had been quiet through out the whole conversation. "And the last man they asked to protect the republic was named Caesar. He never gave up that power."

Harvey looked at all of us. "Well, like I always say...you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look, whoever the Batman is, he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life doing this. How could he? Batman's looking for someone to take up his mantle." It was so true that I didn't say more. Especially being Batman's wife, I knew exactly what he wanted.

Natascha spoke again. "Someone like you, Mr.Dent?"

"Maybe. If I'm up to it." Oh, he was, he really was.

Natascha reaches up and covers the top half of Harvey's face. "But what if Harvey Dent _is_ the caped crusader?"

Harvey chuckled this time. "If I were sneaking out every night someone would've noticed by now." I choked a bit as I took in more wine. I quickly shook my head and waved everyone away.

"I'm fine."

Bruce resurrected into the conversation. "Well, you've sold me, Dent. I'm gonna throw you a fundraiser."

I brightened up at the idea. "That is a good idea. We will have it at the penthouse."

"That's nice of you, Bruce, Vi, but I'm not up for reelection for three years. That stuff won't start for-"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, you'll never need another cent."

An hour later Bruce and I were driving home. We were silent, he held my hand tightly with his left hand and with the right he held a hard grip on the steering wheel. Something was going through his head, I just didn't know what. We came upon a red light.

I leaned in closer and managed to make him look away from the window and look at me. I kissed him softly, I wanted more as soon as he pulled away but I didn't want to kill ourselves because of my hormones. I decided to ask him something that kept badgering me.

"Do you think Harvey made a good point tonight?"

"About me trying to find someone who will take over?"

"Mhmm." I rubbed his hand.

"Yea, I have been thinking about that quite a lot actually, not just because of you but also because he is right, I can't keep doing this forever, Vi." Bruce seemed so confused, torn between saving the good people and taking a stand against those who want to hurt the innocent. He was hero, the sad thing is that he doesn't believe that. But I also want to keep my love forever. "Harvey is the real hero."

"Bruce-" Before I could say anything else he shut me up with an irresistible kiss.

"It's true." He cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes. "The day will come when you won't ever have to fear for my life again and I won't ever have to worry that someone will harm you to get to me."

Before I knew it we were already in front of Gotham Century towers. We remained in the car for another five minutes. The lust was creeping in again and I wanted him so badly. I edged my way a bit closer, almost sitting on his lap. Ever so softly he began to kiss my cheeks, my lips, and then my neck. My hands slowly started to unbutton his shirt and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Soon our breaths became gasps. Before we could go any further...

"Shouldn't we head upstairs, Alfred is probably asleep, and unfortunately there is not enough room in this car." I remarked as I slid off his lap. He chuckled and nodded. Once we stepped out of the car, the bat signal was on, right on cue. "Great." I muttered.

Bruce sighed and took me into his arms. "There is still unfinished buisness to tend to." He whispered into my ear. "Rain check?"

I smiled. "I will be waiting with open arms." He kissed me with longing, he didn't want to leave me.

" I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't give me a reason to panic tonight, please."

"I will try not to." He kissed the top of my head and got into the car and headed for the Bat Bunker to suit up.

* * *

I expected to arrive to a dark living room but the lights were on. Alfred was sitting down, talking to a woman. A woman who almost looked exactly like me, but of course older, she was in her fifties, but she still looked fabulous. Close to Samantha Jones fabulous.They both turned as they heard my heels on the marble floor. I instantly recognized the woman, it was my Aunt Audrina. She was the only person who ever cared for me after my mother, Viviana,died due to her excessive drinking. Audrina was the one who helped me get into Princeton. She was my rock, the person I could only turn to. And I felt horrible for shutting her out of my life, after I left Princeton after Bruce, I never told her that I went off to Europe. There was just so much going on with me that she was the last thing on my mind. I just ran away.

"Violet!" She quickly ran across the room and embraced me warmly. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Its been so long since I felt motherly affection. "Oh my you have gotten more beautiful than ever, just look at this beauty Alfred!" I could tell that she and Alfred became really good friends, he was easy to get along with.

Alfred smiled. "She is a rare pearl, which is why I am happy that I get to behold such beauty everyday." Alfred handed me a Kleenex. "Well, I will leave you two to catch up." We watched him leave and waited for a few moments. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to midnight.

"Audrina, is something wrong?" She always let me call her by her first name because calling her Aunt, made her feel old. She took a look at the clock and gave me an apologetic look. "It's fine. What can I do for you?"

She looked down at her Manolo's and back at me. "There is something you need to know, something your mother made swear I would never tell you, but you have the right to know."

"What is it?" I was in full panic mode now.

"Well you may need to sit down." I nodded and we both sat down on the sofa, face to face. She took a deep breath and prepared for her long speech. "I know you always had this question on your mind ever since you could fully understand everything that was going on around you. Why does your father despise you so much? Well, you will finally get an answer to that question." She took my hands into hers. "Adam Montgomery wasn't your real father."

It took about ten minutes to sink in. "Wait, what? How could this happen? How _did _this happen?" I had so many questions now.

"It's a long story, but I came to tell you the whole thing because I knew you were going to have questions. Your grandfather sort of had an arranged marriage for your mom, old fashion I know, but when it came to money and power your grandfather didn't care. And the Montgomery's were a could move. Since your mom always did what your grandfather's asked her to do, she was his favorite, she was always to scared to question him. So through her, he would technically expand his empire if your mother married the son of one of your grandfather's colleagues. She accepted without asking questions, but I knew she didn't want to marry that man. She wanted to be free. That was her secret desire. After college, your grandfather decided to let her take a trip to Europe for a few months. We didn't hear from her for three months, she didn't comeback until it was a month to her wedding to Adam. And when she came back your grandfather was in for the shock of his life." Audrina paused for a few moments. "Viviana came back married to someone else, of course she didn't bring her new husband to the house, she came alone. But of course your grandfather and Adam had a fit. Viviana didn't care about Adam, I mean, we all saw that it was lust not love, I am sure your grandfather saw that but when it was business, there was no stopping him."

I had no idea this was my family's past, well at least half my real family's past. "Did you ever meet my real father?"

"I did, he was very handsome, your mother met him in London while visiting a few art museums there. I wish we could zap back into to the past so you can see how they loved each other. Your mom was the most passionate woman, and he loved her just as much. When she called me to meet her, she told me she had some news to tell me. That was when I found out she was pregnant with you and that she was planning to leave for Paris with her new husband. I kept it a secret until Adam found out that I met up with her and he threatened me that he would hurt her and her husband if I didn't tell the truth. Your grandfather found out also. So they went to them and they threatened your father if he didn't divorce your mom, she would die."

"I didn't know my grandfather was such a monster."

"He was. So he let her go, it was painful for him, especially her because she was pregnant. They found about that also and Adam agreed to raise you as his own. He hated you because you were a fruit of your parents love, you were half Vivianna and half the man he despised."

I still couldn't believe. But it made sense. "Do you know my real father's name? I could start looking for him, he could be alive. Did he know my mom was pregnant?"

"Yea, he did. His name was Ducard...Henri Ducard."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY I haven't been around it's just that my effing internet is not working, and we are still trying to fix it. So in the mean time my lovely cousin was gracious enough to let me use her comp, so you guys can thank her for this update. And I made sure it was long for all of you. It took me long also because life was getting a bit tough on me and I had a few things to deal with. I hope this can quench your thrist, I am working on the next few chapters and I will **_**try**_**to post them as soon as I can. Oh, yea I also the dark knight, like three times, once in IMAX, I recomend that because the action is right in your face...ahahaha. The movie was amazing I loved loved every minute of it. Christian Bale and Heath Ledger were just dazzling!! **

**Anywho thank you all who love this, I was happy to see so many reviews, it seriously made my day! I have so much in store for you guys! I love you all!! :)))- Violified**


	10. Realizations

Chapter 9: Realizations

"And I always asked myself why he hated me so much, now I know why. I'm not his daughter." This was truly the biggest shock of my life. I didn't think this would happen to me, _me_! It might sound twisted but I was so relieved to know that Adam Montgomery wasn't my real father. I was glad to know that his unclean blood didn't run in my veins. And it also answered another question, why my mother was so miserable in her marriage. She was miserable because they took her away from the one man she truly loved. That explained why she drank to her death. But another question also plagued my mind...

"I know what your thinking sweetheart, your mother did love you. Viviana was allowed to take care of you and love you when you were just a baby, until you reached the age of six, that was when Adam forced her to stop caring for you, he told her there was a nanny for that and he also made her stop because you were already talking and slowly understanding what was going on around you. She just didn't show you that much affection any longer because she was torn and watched. Adam watched her like a hawk, making sure she didn't tell you about your real father." Audrina read my mind. She sighed and hugged me again. "I know this is a lot to take in at the moment, but you deserve to know the truth."

I held her tightly. "Thank you for telling me, at least now I know where I come from." I was surprised with myself, I was actually taking it well. I have been through much worse that I was numb. We pulled back and she placed her warm palm on my cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving Princeton without telling you, but I had to be alone for a short time."

She smirked. "Don't worry Alfred filled me in on everything and I won't question you about it." Audrina kept studying me with intensity. "You are so much like your mom, you two love with so much passion than other women do. That sparkle in your eyes remind me of when I went to visit your mom and your dad. _You _have that same sparkle." She looked around the grand living room. "So where is he?"

I bit my lower lip. I was not going to tell her that my husband was the masked vigilante, no of course not. "He had to work late, I just had dinner with him earlier but he had to go back to Wayne Enterprises."

"You are lucky, truly lucky. I can already tell he protects you like a precious jewel. And that's what they refer to you now in the papers." Audrina took a copy of the Gotham Gazette and placed in my lap. In the headline I was referred to as Bruce Wayne's little jewel. His prized possession that now became the top designer at Crimson and taking various photos of me in different outfits, also referring to me as the new fashionista of Gotham elite society.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the paper aside to the glass table near by. "They have no idea what to write these days." I decided to change the subject. "Where are you staying at?"

"At the Gotham Grand."

"Audrina, you know you are more than welcome to stay here there are plenty of rooms." I had forgotten one little thing. The Joker was on the loose and I didn't want Audrina to get caught up in this whole mayhem.

She shook her head. "No darling its fine. I am comfortable there and you and Bruce are still newly weds, you need your space." Audrina winked and I laughed.

"Well, fine but please don't stay too long in Gotham. Its a danger zone right now and I don't want to risk you."

"I will be fine. But when will I meet Bruce?" She was curious like any mother would be on her child's well being. Except she was my aunt, but I considered her my mom.

"How about next week, we will be hosting a fundraiser for Harvey Dent, the D.A. of Gotham. Harvey is also a very close friend of mine." I reminded myself to call the party planners tomorrow morning.

"Sounds great, will I have to go, its late and I have my chauffeur driving around the block." She smiled and kissed my cheeks. Audrina was headed straight for the elevator when she quickly spun around. "Oh, before I forget. Here is your real birth certificate, your mother made two. I have no idea why but she did and I found this address from Paris, I think it was the house your parents bought when they got married. Maybe you can find some answers about Henri there." She handed me the papers and embraced one last time. "Good Luck." She whispered and she stepped into the elevators and they slid closed.

* * *

I woke up alone this morning. Bruce had not come home and I was once again worried. But decided to take a moment and just breathe. Maybe he was at the bat lair working on something. I flung the covers over and got up to retrieve my blackberry from the vanity. I had one new text message, it was from Bruce.

_Vi, don't panic I am fine and I am at the bat bunker. I love you._

Relief washed through out my body. Alfred entered the room with a tray of breakfast in hand.

"I guess he didn't come home last night."

"Nope. But he is at his favorite place. I'm going to shower and go join him, I need to talk to him." I tied the robe around me and slipped on my slippers.

Alfred looked down at the tray of food and placed aside. "I'm sorry about your parents Miss Violet."

I smiled at Alfred. "It's ok Alfred. All I need to do is find out if this Henri Ducard is alive or not."

Alfred shook his head. "Pardon?"

"Henri Durcard is my real father. Audrina gave me my original birth certificate and old address in Paris, I have to tell Bruce I have to leave, tonight and be back before the fundraiser." I took a the cup of hot coffee from Alfred and took a few sips, the warm liquid soothed my throat.

"Oh." I could tell by the look on Alfred's face that he knew something I didn't. "Shall I drive you there, Master Bruce said he needed my assistance with something."

"Sure, let me get ready." I handed Alfred back the cup and went straight into the closet to get a pair dark washed blue jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. Once I had chosen my less flashier clothes I headed into the bathroom and proceeded with my morning routine. Hopefully I can get some answers in Paris.

I got out of the bathroom already dressed to see my suitcase already packed. I trust Alfred picked out the right outfits and necessities. I took out smaller case to put in all the other things a woman needs and grabbed my Louis Vouitton and was out the door. Alfred was already waiting for me downstairs.

"Thank you for getting my things ready."

Alfred smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how long will you be staying?"

"Three days, I will be back in time for the fundraiser, in the mean time I trust you enough to plan everything, you've seen me plan other gatherings and you know how to take control." I patted his back and we headed downstairs toward the car.

We arrived to the railway bridge, Alfred stops the car in front of the lopsided freight container. Alfred saw my look on the mirror.

"He didn't say it would be very nice and clean."

"I know, but this?" I looked at surroundings, this was horrible.

"Wait till you see the inside." Alfred smirked. I was actually never really allowed to Bruce's Bat bunker, he had said it would be too scandalous if someone saw me here. They would question as to what I was doing on my spare time.

We got out of the car, Alfred stepped aside to let me go in front of him. I shook my head. "After you sir, apparently girls are not allowed so you might need a secret password of some kind." Alfred laughed at my witty remark and proceeded in front of me. He unlocked the rusty padlock and chain and stepped aside to let me in first. It was insanely dark, but soon enough the container floor lowers on a giant piston. I step off into a large, low-ceilined concrete chamber. The Tumbler sat in the middle. There were 3D printers, power tools, and all kinds of monitors. Bruce was sitting in the chair looking over some maps.

He turned when he heard us come in. He gave Alfred a whithering look.

I placed my small hand on his chest. "I need to talk to you, I promise I won't come here ever again."

Alfred placed the thermos on the table and leaves us alone to talk.

"Are you alright?" Bruce was more worried now.

"Yes...well, no." I looked away for a moment. " I found out something that I could have never thought would have happened, it was so unexpected, and to think that I was so naive all those years. How could I have been so oblivious to it! But why me, and why now! My life was just fine, I mean I had you and we were enjoying our marriage, I love my job. Of course, still, the batman thing was something I was getting used to but I learned to live with the fear.And what I found out last night just came like as if it was shot from a canon. I thought I left my past with my parents behind!" I didn't notice I had a breakdown until Bruce took hold of me and sat me down on the chair. He stayed kneeled in front of me, just holding my hand and waiting for me to calm down, we stayed like this for about twenty minutes.

Finally he grasped my hand tighter. "Vi, take a deep breath." I listened like an obidient child and I also counted to ten. Once he saw that I was composed, he cupped my face. "What happened?"

I took in another deep breath and took hold of his hands into mine. "My aunt Audrina came to me last night and told me that the man I had thought was my father all my life...was not my real father at all. And now I see why he hated me, he despised me because I was the daughter of a man he hated. And my mom...she...she didn't drink because Adam was having an affair, she drank because..." I looked at Bruce straight in the eyes. "She drank because it was the only way to numb the pain of losing the man she loved, he was her everything. Like you are to me." I couldn't hold the tears it was too hard for me to hold them back.

"Vi, you are my everything too, ever since I met you were my everything. Now, what do you plan on doing next?" I knew Bruce support me no matter what I decided.

"I have my original birth certificate and an old address in Paris, and I want to leave, tonight and see if I can find answers to Heri Ducard, my father."

"What? What is the name?"

"Henri Ducard." Its uncanny to that Bruce and Alfred had the same reaction to that name. Why? I didn't know and I had no time to ask questions the sooner I found out about him the better. "Will you come with me?"

Bruce sort snapped out of his reaction and his expression hardened. "I would love to join you but I have to go to Hong Kong to bring Lau back to Gotham."

I knew how he was going to bring him back. Scare him out of his witts. Good. "Well, be careful please."

He smirked. "I will. Are you alright now? I think after so long of learning how to hide your emotions you needed to let them go, you have been through a lot." He kissed my lips and Alfred entered just in time.

"My apologies, but I found how you can get to Hong Kong without anyone knowing that you actually left Gotham."

Bruce looked at me and I nodded. "I would at least like to know your traveling arrangements." He said nothing and joined Alfred, who unfolded a diagram of a Navy cargo plane with a giant "V" mounted on the front.

"I found one. In Arizona. Very nice man says it will take him a week to get it running. And he takes cash. What about a flight crew?" Alfred asked curiously.

"South Korean smugglers. They run flights into Pyongyang, below radar the whole way. Did you think of an alibi?" I had not thought about that either I didn't want people to know I was going to Paris and Bruce was going to Hong Kong, they would start speculating that we were probably separating. No, that would be a disaster if they thought that.

"Good question." Bruce looked back at me and smirked.

Alfred looked at both of us and actually looked quite pleased with himself.

* * *

By the time I woke up on the plane, we were already landing in France. Alfred's alibi was very convincing, even I believed it. It was quite amusing, the prince of Gotham surprises his little jewel with a getaway on a yacht, along with the Moscow ballet for entertainment. I couldn't stop laughing after I saw that headline. I looked out the window to see the Eiffel Tower surrounded by grey clouds. I leaned back into my seat, happy to be back home; well my second home.

I didn't know exactly what I was going to find, but I knew answers would be waiting. I was not going to go back to Gotham, unless I found out something about my father. At least know about my mother's and father's life before the were cruelly separated. Would my past be the answer to what was coming? Because I had a feeling history was going to repeat itself with me and Bruce...


	11. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 10: Revealing Secrets

Bruce watched out the tall windows as he saw tourists walk around taking pictures of all the glorious high tech buildings in Hong Kong. He covered his watchful eyes with designer sunglasses and began to take pictures, it was best to avoid suspicion and get this done so he can surprise Violet in Paris. He couldn't concentrate at all, how can someone so cold be her father, someone who tried to destroy her home? But then again Heri Ducard wasn't all bad, he was lured into it. How was Bruce going to tell Violet that he saw her father die, much the less fight him that night.

He was lost in thought until a vibration came from his pocket. Bruce took out the phone and was not surprised it was Alfred.

"The man in Arizona agreed to speed up getting the plane ready for tonight...of course for a more generous compensation."

"They all have a price. Fox is already here in Hong Kong, so Gordon can expect Lau late tomorrow morning." Bruce was happy to know that he wouldn't have to stay here for long. "Is Vi okay?" Bruce had managed to have Alfred put in a track chip on her purse strap to know her exact location in Paris. He just wanted to keep her safe.

"You know she wouldn't be too happy to know that you are watching her closely and I mean very closely." Alfred chuckled, thinking of Violet's reaction. "She is well, getting lost in the streets of designer couture."

"It's the only way I can keep her safe while I am here." Bruce remarked.

"Another way to keep her safe is to tell her the truth about Ducard, she will get her hopes up that he might still be alive." Alfred was worried about Violet finding out that her father is actually dead.

"That is why I will get this done tonight. I don't know how I am going to tell her but I will. I don't want her to get hurt anymore." Along with Alfred, Bruce was worried to. He wanted to be with her also. But the reaction to the truth might not be very loving.

"Well, at least she is safe from the danger here in Gotham. Tell her I said hello."

"I will." Bruce smirked and hung up the phone. He kept walking and stopped half way up a crowded commuter escalator. He took his camera and lined up the shot like any tourist. But his mind was not on the task at hand. He only thought of one thing...Violet.

* * *

I sat on a settee in the middle of my french apartment living room and stared at the piece of paper that had the address of my parent's home. I ran my fingers across the smooth hand writing of Audrina. Shopping certainly didn't take my mind off what I had come to do. I just cannot bring myself to that place, but I wanted answers. What if I didn't like the answers? Well, I would just have to live with it. I can't go back and change history, I can only focus on the future and make sure I don't go insane if I ever lose Bruce, but I doubt it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed to go to that place, even if I wouldn't like the answers. I needed to know the secrets of that home. A home that I would have been raised in.

Finally, I gathered the courage to get up and go.

I drove for about two hours, I didn't want to get there but I did. I practically dragged myself to it. I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. The house was exactly how I had pictured it. A small but moderate white house. The fence was still intact but was covered with vines and all kinds of blooming flowers. The shutters on the windows were a dark blue, along with the front door. It was so empty and dark that I was afraid to go in. I decided to take the next step and go into the house. I pushed the small iron gate open and walked up the dirt pathway leading up to the front door. I turned the knob but it was locked. I remembered that I had rummaged through a few things I kept of my mother and I had come a across a bronze key. I always wondered what it was for. I took out the key from my purse and slipped it into the whole. Perfect fit.

The door creaked a bit, but it wasn't too loud. I covered my mouth as I began to cough from all the dust in this place. Aside from all the dust and spider webs, it was beautiful. I was amazed to see a small chandelier hang above me, there were golden mirrors, paintings of all kinds of landscapes, crystal vases with dead brittle red roses around the living room and salon. The dining room held a large table with ten wooden silk chairs, the beige on the chairs were hard to see because of how old it was. I went into the living room to see a grand piano by the large window. I quickly went over to it and ran my slender fingers across the keys. The piano needed some serious tuning.

I decided to go up the small staircase and see the rooms upstairs. The rooms were just as elegant as downstairs. I only imagined what it would be like living here, it would have been lovely. I would have lived in a home where there would have been so much warmth and love. But no, instead I lived in a two story mansion that was cold and clamy and that was filled with so much hate and agony. I stepped into the master bedroom, which of course was my parents room. The canopy bed was huge, covered in silk red and cream sheets that were covered in dust. The dressers were filled with all kinds of antique knik knacks, the vanity by the window had a silver jewelry box, a music box, a gold brush and perfume bottles that were still filled with gold liquid. I spotted the double doors near the vanity and thought it would be the closet but I was wrong.

It was a nursery.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw a bassinet by the small square window that was embellished with soft pink curtains. Little paintings of the gardens of Versailles were hung on the wall. A beige dresser had blankets folded neatly along with baby clothes and small silk slippers. Dolls were placed neatly on a shelf along with all kinds of fairy tale books. Along with the other knick knacks there were baby sea shells scattered on the other shelves. In the center of the room was a small table with a china tea set. They were neatly placed and in the order they should be. In the middle of the table was a beige envelope, that read, _To my little angel._

I took the envelope into my hands and sat down on the rocking chair. I opened it with haste as my breathing was becoming gasps.

_My dear angel,_

_If you are reading this letter is because you have found out the truth. And to add more to that truth...I love you. I can already imagine how beautiful you must be, just like her, my Viviana. You must be wondering how I know about you. To add more to my pain I found out the hard way, by an old friend I had in Gotham, he said he saw your mother in the park cradling a small little girl about the age of three. He described you to me, a small girl with a chisled pale face that had rosy cheeks, with plump pink lips and long black curled hair, with eyes as blue as the sea, just like your mamma. I want you to know that you and your mamma are my everything, my two angels that I would never forget. I imagine you must be a young woman already, in love and possibly married. I want you to know that love is a strong bond and that no one, no matter how great the enemy, it can never destroy that bond. Love is a powerful thing that can unite two people and keep them in unity. That is why after all this time I am still in love with your mamma, it would be blasphemy if I ever stopped. I hope that your life is full of happiness and not agony like ours, I hope that whoever the man is that you love fills you with great joy and passion. And if the time ever comes that you must fight for your love then do it, do it with all the strength you can muster and never give up. Because that was my mistake, I gave up and now I lost you and your mamma. Don't repeat my mistakes, that is my fatherly advice to you. _

_With love,_

_papa_

* * *

I have read my father's letter about a million times over the next few days. It only gave me two answers, that he knew about me and loved me. That was a relief to know. I ran my hand across my neckline to feel the silver chain on me, I picked up the small dangling sterling silver heart. It was also enclosed in the envelope, it belonged to my mother apparently. The night they separated her from him she gave it to him. And now he passed it along to me. I turned the heart around to see an engraving on it. It was written in french..._Mon Ange. _My Angel.

A knock on the door made me drop the heart and it fell back into place on my neck. I wiped my eyes, which were already red. I smoothed out my dress and wrapped my cashmere sweater tightly around me. A wave of relief flowed through out my body when I saw Bruce standing there. I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly as a fresh set of tears ran down my cheeks.

"Shh, its alright, I'm here." He kissed the top of my head. We stayed in each other's arms for about ten minutes until I was willing to let him go. I was limp in his arms so he picked me up and carried me over to the chair.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that." I wiped my tears clean with a tissue.

"No, its alright. I had a feeling you were going to need me, that's why I was in hurry to finish what I had to do." Bruce took my hand and kissed it.

"Did everything turn out ok? Did you take Lau back to Gotham and then came all the way over here." I was touched that he did this for me.

"Yea, is that a problem?" He looked at me as if he did something wrong.

I smiled for the first time in days. "No, no of course. On the contrary I am so glad to see you and to know that everything went okay." I ran my hand along his handsome face.

"Did you find the house?"

"I did, and I got a few answers. My father left me this letter." I showed Bruce the letter, he took it out of my hands and examined it. "And this." I took off the necklace and placed it in his hand. "It was my mother's." He examined both things and was in deep thought, as if he was debating something. Did he know something I didn't know? "Bruce, are you alright? Something is bothering you, babe, tell me."

He stood and looked out the windows into the glittering city of Paris. "I have something to tell you, but I need you to hear me out first."

"Of course." I was frightened at the way he looked at me. His eyes grew dark and were filled with sorrow.

"Do you remember that I never quite exactly told you where I went after I left Gotham after the hearing?" I nodded and he took a deep breath. "I wanted to feel the adrenaline of being a criminal, to for once be completely different from what people see me as. So I decided to throw myself in the criminal world and explore it, and unfortunately I was caught along with a few others. The day before I was released from prison, your father met up with me, well, came to me with a proposition to join the league of shadows. He left me to think about it but the next day I decided to go to him and see what it was all about and to my surprise your father helped me cope with my fear and to embrace it. In a way he inspired me. The day I was going to officially join the league they were going to make me execute a common criminal, to prove myself to them. I refused. I managed to cause a fire in order to get away, and your father was in my plan. I caused a fire, the rest died but the only man that mattered to save was Henri. After that I left him in a near by village to be taken care of. That's when I went back to Gotham after seven years." Bruce did not make eye contact with me through out his story. I was sort of jealous that he knew my father and I didn't.

"Did you ever see him again before we met up again?" I was curious to know more about my father, well from another person's perspective.

"Yea, he showed up at Wayne manor with intentions to destroy Gotham with a toxin. He almost achieved it but I stopped him. He also knew I was Batman. He was planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply and the train. The train was headed for Wayne tower but I fought him. When I had him, he thought I was going to kill him; I remember what he said to me...'you finally learned to do what is necessary.' But I couldn't kill him. So instead I didn't save him."

Those words hit me hard against the chest. My father was dead and I never got the chance to see him, much less speak to him. I felt like the walls in the room were closing in on me. I wanted to scream! No, I wanted to hit something. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor sobbing into my hands. Bruce quickly rushed to my side and took me into his arms. I looked up at him.

"Bruce, I can't be angry at you because you did what you had to do, to save the lives of innocent people. Second, you had no idea Henri Ducard was my father, if I would have been with you back then I probably wouldn't have known. _Batman_ did what was necessary. My father made his choices and he faced the consequences. I know my father loved me even though he didn't even know me." Bruce wiped away my tears and kissed me with passion that came out of no where. And like always I fell into him.

He suddenly pushed away. "Thank you. I am sure if he and your mother were never separated he would have been the man he used to be, that man who wrote that letter and not the cold blooded man he was turned into."

"I know, which makes it so hard to believe that he was ever that cold blooded man."

For the rest of the night we remained in each other's arms. I needed someone to comfort me and I was glad that it was Bruce. I really could not imagine my life without him. And in a way I understood my parent's love for each other and how they both decided to deal with their separation. My mother with her drinking and my father becoming a cold blooded man and punishing the innocent. Somehow I knew history was repeating itself, but we both were going to make sure that we were not going to be destroyed.

* * *

Once back in Gotham I was in a flutter with Alfred supervising party arrangements. I had decided to push back everything about my parents into the back of my mind. Even though I really wasn't happy with the results, I had answers. Whatever my parents became after they were separated I still loved them and I knew they loved me. I was content at least to know that.

I was sitting in the living room going over the guest list and making sure the champagne and other things would arrive on time tonight. I had two asistenents behind me figuring out where the lights and cocktail tables will go. I turned as I heard Bruce coming down the stairs.

"How's it going?" He asked me.

I smirked. "I think it will be a great success, and we owe it all to you because you came up with the idea." Bruce winked at me and started talking to Alfred. I resumed my planning. The television was on but I wasn't paying attention. There was just so much to do, until...

I look up at the television and see a Batman hanging as from a news camera, framed by a graphic that read "_Batman Dead?"_ The image cut to the news anchor man, Mike Engel.

_"...Police released video footage found concealed on the body. Sensitive viewers be ware: it is disturbing."_

The image suddenly cuts to a blindfolded man, wearing a makeshift Batman costume, his face was severely bruised and bloody. Poor man. He seemed to be in a bright fluorescent -lit room.

There was a creepy voice in the background. "Tell them your name."

The man was so weak he could barely speak. "Brian Douglas."

"Are you the real Batman?"

"No."

I cringed as I heard that creepy voice snicker. "Why do you dress up like him?"

Suddenly Brian's voice turned defensive. "He's a symbol...that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"But you _do_, Brian. You really do. You think the Batman's helped Gotham?"

Brian nodded uncertainly.

"Look at me." Brian looked down. "Look at me !!" I dropped my cup of tea on the floor. Bruce and Alfred came to my side but there eyes were still glued to the screen.

Finally Brian looked up, but in one quick move the camera swung into the face of the Joker, that grotesque face that was covered in chalk white make up, there was res smears of lipstick on his scars. "_This_ is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman has to go. So..." Joker leaned in closer to the camera. "Batman must take off his mask, and turn himself in. Every day he doesn't... people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word."

The tape cut into static. My hands were trembling, my whole body was trembling. Bruce took my hand and held it. Alfred placed his hand on my shoulder to reassure me but at this point nothing could. Now the question was will he strike here tonight?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Well since my Internet is not working yet, don't worry we are in the process of fixing it. Hopefully by next week it will be working. So I hope you like that I put two chapters up!! And you all know what is coming up...muahahahaha!! Anywho thanks to all who reviewed, I luv you all!! Keep doing it. I rewarded you with two chappies. Glad you all love this!! :)) Michelle**

**Oh btw you guys can thank my best friend, Karina for these two updates, she let me use her comp for this. :))**


	12. Evening Of Chaos

Chapter 11: An evening of chaos

My hands were still trembling as I put on the finishing touches on myself. The entire day I was shaking, I couldn't eat and I couldn't even concentrate on what I was doing. But luckily Alfred was right by my side and took over the rest of the party plans. Who would Joker go after next? Would it be me? Would it be Harvey? Would it be Rachel? It was obvious he was after Batman too, killing people just to get him out in the open. I had a feeling something was going to happen, but I didn't have the heart to ask Bruce to cancel the party, because it was a party for Harvey, it was his chance to shine and I was not going to take that away. Harvey deserved this and so much more.

And I was not going to let the Joker dictate our lives.

I zipped up my red satin gown, that was sent over from Valentino. It was the only thing that made me happy the entire day, when I received it this afternoon, it took my mind off things. I glanced at the clock; 6:50. I quickly rushed to the closet to grab my shoes. I paid no mind to the door opening, I was busy looking for the red Roberto Cavalli heels. I scanned the shelves until I spotted them.

"Gotcha." I rushed into the room- I didn't notice Bruce standing leaning against the doorway watching me.

"Almost ready." I dropped the shoe and looked up. Bruce smirked and came over to help me put my shoes on. "Sorry." He gently grabbed my ankle and slipped on the shoe, he did the same witth the other.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and stood. "I'm ready."

"Well, before we go downstairs, I want you to come with me." Bruce took my hand and led me out onto the roof top of the penthouse.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously as I saw a helicopter land on the pad.

"Around." Bruce helped me get into the monstrosity and took a seat right next to me.

The helicopter circled around the city, it was pretty with all the lights shining off the buildings. I wondered what this was all about? I mean we are late to a party we are hosting. But I trusted him. And it was also a way to make a grand entrance, we must keep up appearances.

"So, what is this all about?" I snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Bruce cleared his throat as if he was going to give a long speech. "Well, I just wanted to spend at least five minutes before the vultures of the elite hog you away and also Harvey."

"Bruce, you wanted to throw this party for Harvey." Something odd was going on, he was a bit nervous. Maybe it was because of the tape earlier this morning, but this is so unlike Bruce, usually he would be calm and rational without showing any panic.

"I know, I just wanted to do this and of course _this_." He captured my lips and held me tightly but our moment was interrupted when the door opened. Bruce let me go and got off, he extended his hand and led me into my home that was now filled with the glittering elite guests. Everyone's eyes fell on us as we walked through the glass double doors.

"Sorry, we're late- glad you started without us! Now,where's Rachel?!" Bruce quickly turned on his billionaire act on, which meant I had to turn on my duchess act on. From across the room I spotted Rachel in a black flowing gown. I could see her cringe slightly. "Rachel Dawes- my oldest friend." Bruce grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to me. He quickly spotted Rachel in the process. "When she told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say...the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?"

Everyone in the room began to laugh and Harvey shifted, I could see him blush. I just took a sip of champagne.

Bruce continued. " '_I believe in Harvey Dent_.' Nice slogan, Harvey. Certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey, and all he's been doing as our new D.A., and you know? I believe in Harvey Dent. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer. A little more optimistic. So get out your checkbooks and let's make sure that he stays right where all of Gotham wants him..." Bruce raised his glass. "All except Gotham's criminals, of course. To the face of Gotham's bright fututre- Harvey Dent."

Harvey smiled as he accepted the toast. Everyone resumed to their conversations and mingling. Bruce started his own conversation with another colleague.

"Violet." I turned to see Audrina, looking stunning as always in a dark blue dress. I embraced her as she came over to me.

"I am so glad you came." I beamed.

"Well, I was not going to miss this. I must say your husband does know how to entertain his guests." She laughed and I turned to call Bruce over.

"Bruce." He turned to me and excused himself from his colleagues. "Bruce, this is my aunt Audrina, Audrina this is Bruce." I introduced them.

Audrina immediately took a liking to Bruce, as did he. "It's nice to finally meet the prince of Gotham."

Bruce smirked and shook her hand. "Thank you. Violet was just talking about you the other day, she was saying how charming you are and she was right." Audrina and I both laughed at how charming Bruce can be at times.

"Well, Bruce you too are quite the charmer. I can see how Violet fell in love with you."

"It seems that charm runs in the family." Bruce looked at me.

"Yes it does, so take care of her." Audrina had a serious tone in her voice but she was still smiling.

"Of course, now if you two will excuse me." Bruce kissed my cheek and nodded toward Audrina.

We watched him leave. "Lucky you."

"Yea, lucky me." We laughed again and took a sip out of our glasses.

"I will be right back, I'm going to see what Mrs.Vincent is bragging about now and go make fun her but in a discreet way."

"You go do that." Audrina smirked and walked over to that small little group. I watched everyone around me, enjoying themselves as if the video tape from this morning was just a joke. It was like we were shut away from the black death and the rest of the people outside were left to fend for themselves. I felt horrible about that.

I suddenly turned to feel someone tap my arm.

Harvey looked at me. "Mind if we go some where private? I need to talk to you." I looked to see if Bruce was around. I spotted him talking to Rachel on the balcony. I took a deep breath, why would I be jealous? She was from his past and he was completely in love with me. So what was my problem? I shook my head and led Harvey to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" I leaned against the counter and set my glass down.

"First, you and Rachel cannot leave me on my own with these people." Harvey seemed like a scared little boy.

I rolled my head back in laughter. " The whole mob's after you and you're worried about these guys? Harvey, I have to deal with them every single day."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Compared to this, the mob doesn't scare me. Although, I will say: them gunning for you makes you see things clearly."

"I am in total agreement."

"It makes you think about what you couldn't stand losing. And who you want to spend the rest of your life with..."

I was confused at his comment. "Harvey, what are you saying?"

"I am going to propose to Rachel. After you left with Bruce on that trip, it completely hit me that you and I can't be. I know I said I was over you, but that night we went to dinner I wasn't over you completely but now I realize Rachel and I love each other. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Of course I still love you, as a sister. You are my best friend, my true friend and I will never forget that."

Tears came down my eyes as Harvey said those words. I know this might seem selfish, but Rachel didn't deserve Harvey, she hurt Bruce... what happens if she does the same to Harvey? But then again, Harvey loves her and this is his happiness and I would totally support it one hundred percent. But if he falls, I would be there for him. He supported me the night I married Bruce, Harvey only deserved the best and I would be happy for him.

"That's great news, Harvey. I am glad you finally came to terms. And I want you to know I support you, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." I smiled at Harvey and he smirked back.

"I'm glad you finally found someone."

"Me too." My smile quickly faded as Bruce came up behind Harvey and put him in a sleeper hold.

"What are you doing!" Harvey slumped unconscious in Bruce's arms.

"They've come for him." All of sudden we heard a shot gun come from the main room, everyone screamed. Bruce stuffed Harvey in the closet and put a mop through the handles. He came close to me and grabbed me, he kissed me quickly but passionately. "Stay hidden."

I watched him leave. I knew exactly where he was going, hopefully he comes back soon. I carefully crept into the main room and watched the Joker walk around in my home as if he owned it.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?"

There was an eerie silence throughout the room, I could hear my fast heart beat in my ears.

"I'll settle for his loved ones..."

A man stepped right into the Joker's path. "We're not intimidated by thugs."

The Joker stopped and stared at the man and smiled affectionately. "You know, you remind me of my father." It took a turn for the worst when he grabbed the poor man. "I hated my father!" Joker took out his blade and placed in the man's mouth.

"Stop!" I turn to see who yelled. It was Rachel...what a stupid girl! I had to do devise a plan to get the attention off of her, I needed to save her. Harvey would be devastated if he lost her. I was only doing this for Harvey. Joker dropped the man and turned to Rachel.

"Hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze."

I quickly floated across the room and stood in front of Rachel. "Enough!"

Joker's attention turned to me. "Batman's little jewel. Even more beautiful." He came closer to me and ran his knife across my rosy cheek. I cringed as he touched me. "You look nervous- it's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles. And gets in _deep _with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it." He pressed the knife into my cheek. "I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself." He shows me his mouth and try to look away but he had a good grasp on me. One thought went through my mind..._Bruce where are you?_ "And you know what?" For a minute Joker whimpered over that memory. "She can't stand the sight of me...she leaves! See, now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling." Now he laughed.

I waited for the opportune moment. Joker raised the knife from my cheek, in one swift motion I punched him with all my might in the stomach. The masochist smiled. "There is more little fight in you this time, I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." I turn to see Bruce... Batman right beside us. Joker turned and Bruce caught him with a blow, he spun him down and disarmed him. I watched the horror unleash itself in front of me, and the bad thing was that I couldn't help Bruce. Joker's men jumped Bruce, but of course Bruce takes them out two at a time, he disposed of their weapons easily and broke their forearms. I looked at Joker to see him click a blade from the toe of his shoe and kicked toward Bruce's direction, he jabbed it between the plates of armor covering Bruce's ribcage. I closed my eyes and tried to hide the tears.

With one swift move Bruce hurled the Joker across the room. One of the Joker's men lunged at Bruce, but he quickly took him out.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand grab my arm, Joker had another knife pressed to my neck.

I could see Bruce panic. "Drop the knife."

"Sure. Just take off your mask and show us all who you are..."

I shook my head at Bruce. No, he cannot do that, I won't let him. Joker raised his shotgun to the side and blew out the pane of glass next to him. My heart raced even faster as he dangled me out the window. I knew this day would come and I would die for Bruce if I had to. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths.

Bruce had a low menacing voice. "Let her go."

Joker laughed. "_Very_ poor choice of words."

He let me drop without being told twice. I fell onto a sloping glass roof, I couldn't help but let out a blood curling scream as my dress made it easier for me to slide faster, I flipped on my stomach and I saw Bruce dive after me, I tried reaching out to him. Bruce fired his grapple gun and he snagged my ankle and activated one wing of his cape. We swirled downward and Bruce slowly enveloped me into his arms, I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck and we both slammed into the hood of a passing taxi. I heard the driver scream as we hit the roof, we rolled onto the windshield then to the pavement. And thankfully we were alive.

My breaths were coming out in gasps. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head. _One, two, three, four, five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten. _I opened my eyes to see Bruce looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Let's not do that again, okay?" I looked around. "Are you-" Bruce nodded. "Is Harvey-?"

"He's safe."

I lied back, still trying to catch my breath. I looked back up at Bruce. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't do that in front of everyone and I knew he wanted to hold me. Before the paramedics swarmed me I managed to whisper. "I love you."

**A/N: Yay!! I'm glad Batman saved Violet!! Thank goddness! Well, stayed tuned cuz their is still a lot more to come, I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. So my internet is still not working but hopefully this weekend it will be fixed.So you can thank my BFF Viviana(singing starburst)for the update.I will try to update soon.**


	13. Close Enough

Chapter 12: Close Enough

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was happy to see that I was in my room and not in the hospital. Nothing happened to me, well at least nothing major. I truly thought I was going to die last night and never see Bruce again. That is what I am afraid of every single day of my life, not seeing him again. I wasn't only terrified of my own life but his as well. I didn't really know what happened after the paramedics came, I was in some sort of shock that I fell; god knows how many stories it was. Why was Joker doing this? Is it revenge? Is it money? Or was it just for sport and that was my guess. My other question was what was Bruce going to do now? I am sure he will try to get rid of the Joker. He was in too deep, and I knew for a fact Bruce was not going to let this go. That was what I was afraid of.

I was in deep thought until I heard a knock on the door.

"Violet?" I heard Audrina's sweet voice echo in the hallway.

"Yea, come in." I propped myself up against the headboard and watched Audrina as she entered with a tray of french toast, coffee, a glass of orange juice and a small bowl of fruit. Alfred must have prepared this. Which led me to my next question, where was Bruce and Alfred?

Audrina must have read my mind. " Bruce and Alfred had some business to tend to, so they left me here to care for you." Audrina set the tray down on the night stand and sat at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Shaken by the whole situation." I said nervously as I took a sip of orange juice.

"Why don't you and Bruce, along with Alfred leave Gotham. Move to Paris or London. " I could tell Audrina was terrified of me living here. "Gotham wasn't like this before, especially with this Batman going around."

"It's complicated Audrina. Besides this is our home and we are not going to let some lunatic chase us away from our home, no...no I will let that happen." Clearly, Audrina was right, we should leave this place but it was our home and Bruce is the Batman, how could he leave. But I wasn't going to let Audrina know about this, she would freak out.

"Well, as long as you are staying here I am too. I am not losing you again."

"You won't. But I would feel better that you are better off away from here. I promise to stay safe."

"Don't argue with me Violet, you won't win." Audrina crossed her arms over chest and gave me the eye.

"Fine, as long as you stay here in this house then it's okay." I had to give in or knowing her, she would cause up a storm. I finished up breakfast and tried not to think about what happened last night. I know I had said I would push it away every thought from my parents aside but after last night, they came back. "I found that house."

Audrina looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Really? What else did you find?"

I set the glass down and got out of bed. I went to one of the vanity drawers and took out the letter and necklace. "This was in the nursery, _my _nursery." She took both things studied them.

"They really did love you."

"My mother was believable, my father was a whole different story." I shrugged as sat down on the bed next to Audrina.

She rose a brow and looked at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I mentally kicked myself. I can't tell her that Henri was going to destroy Gotham and that Bruce fought him that night. That night he died. "He knew about me and yet he didn't search for me?" What a great cover up. Which was true. In the letter he stated that a friend of his had seen me and described me to him.

"He was afraid I suppose. Adam was a serious threat Violet, you know that better than most. Regardless, there is no doubt in mind he loved you dearly." I was glad to see that Audrina still trusted Henri and still viewed him as a good guy. Because a part of me didn't trust him at all even though he was dead. But the past was the past and right now my main focus was to not have history repeat itself.

"I'll take your word for it." I didn't want to press the matter anymore than it needed to be. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Vi, its Harvey." I nodded for Audrina to go open the door.

Harvey came in. His eyes brightened up as he saw me. Audrina didn't say anything and shut the door on her way out."I am so glad you are alright, Rachel told me about what happened last night." Harvey hugged me warmly. "Thank you for saving Rachel."

"I didn't save her. It was a mere distraction." I whispered.

He let me go. "A distraction that caused you to risk your life."

"It was the least I could do for you." I looked at him, he looked as if he had fire blazing in his eyes. What was going on? "Harvey are you alright? You seem very tense."

Harvey looked away. " Commissioner Loeb was killed last night, along with Judge Surrillo, apparently I wasn't Joker's only target last night."

I placed a hand on my over my chest. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, but for now I am going to get Lau, he's due in court." Harvey looked distressed. I knew for fact Bruce was going to be working on this. Maybe that's why he left early along with Alfred.

"Be careful because you are still a target I assume, perhaps maybe even Rachel."

"That's what I am afraid of." Harvey kissed the top of my head and left me alone. In a way we were all targets of this mad man. We were all targets and didn't know when or who he would strike next.

* * *

The next day I had received a phone call from the last person I expected, Lorraine. She wanted to speak to me in private and that she would meet me in Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises. The long drive there I couldn't help but think why she wanted to speak to me. I doubt I was getting fired but who knows, Lorraine Drake is unpredictable.

I arrived to Wayne Enterprises with no problem. Of course the people that worked there hovered over me, asking me if I was alright. I delighted them with smiles and continued my way to Bruce's office. I thought Bruce would be there to, but I was mistaken. She was alone. Which of course made me suspicious as to why she summoned me alone.

Lorraine gracefully turned her supermodel body away from the tall glass windows as she heard me come in. "Have a seat Mrs.Wayne."

I cautiously moved to one the chairs not taking my eyes off her emeralds. Once I reached the chair, I sat down and waited for her to say what she needed to say. But I couldn't help but ask for Bruce. "I thought Bruce would be here."

She turned back to the windows. "No, I needed to tell you first because if I tell your beloved what I am going to tell you, he would try to stop me." She pivoted back to me. "I heard what happened last night, are you alright?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "I'm okay. What is it that you can't tell Bruce?"

"I'm leaving." She said it like it was nothing.

I shook my head. "_Leaving_...as in leaving Gotham?"

Lorraine nodded and her brown tresses bounced like a shampoo commercial. "That's why I wasn't here for a few days, I was in Los Angeles, a new up and coming fashion magazine wants me to be the editor and chief and I accepted because I want to get away from here. I can't deal with staying here any longer, this whole city has gone mad. It is a nightmare to live here where all the cops are corrupted even a few of the judges, who by the way are getting blown up! Joker is an unstoppable force." She sank down gracefully with no emotion in her eyes. They were cold.

"But if you and Bruce unite along with Harvey and Gordon, I am sure the four of you can stop all the madness. Miss Drake you are intelligent like Bruce, you two can be the salvation for this city." I stood up to her for the first time since I met her.

"Sooner or later Dent or Gordon will fall. And you are right Bruce is very intelligent he can figure it out, but I can't deal with it. I have nothing left here in Gotham, so there is no point in wasting my life here. I am sorry but I am sick of it. I just want peace in my restless soul. I am leaving Crimson in your hands, if you want to find a new editor and chief that is your choice. You can tell Bruce, that I left my letter of resignation on his desk. And that I returned all the gear down to Applied Sciences. Good bye Violet, I wish the best of luck." Lorraine stood and placed her hand on my shoulder and patted it. "And if Bruce has any caution he would do what I am doing now before he loses you and himself." Those were the last words Lorraine Drake said to me. I couldn't help but think what she said was all truth.

* * *

I decided to go down to Mr.Fox's office and ask if I could see the gear that Lorraine was talking about. My guess it was her Batwoman gear. I was curious to see it. When I arrived to Fox's office I saw that he had someone in there, I recognized the man as Mr.Reese. There was something odd about that man, I never liked or trusted him at all. I sat close by the door to hear what they were talking about. Luckily the door was slightly open.

"What can I do for you Mr. Reese?" Mr.Fox greeted calmly with a smile.

Reese seemed to have a cold attitude. "You asked me to the diligence on the L.S.I Holdings deal again. I found irregularties."

"Their CEO is in police custody." Information everyone already knew. Especially me from the moment Bruce went to Hong Kong, he won't to get Lau.

"Not with their numbers. With _yours_. A whole division of Wayne Industries disappeared, overnight." I leaned in more closely to see what he was about to pull out. "So, I went down to the archives and started pulling old files." Reese slid the blueprints; from what seemed from a far to Mr.Fox. "My kids love the Batman. I thought he was pretty cool, too. Out there, kicking some ass." Fox picked up the piece of paper and examined it. I could see what it was, the image was unmistakable, it was The Tumbler. Shit. "Changes things when you know it's just a rich kid playing dress up."

Reese pointed to something on the corner of the page. "Your project. Don't tell me you didn't recognize your baby pancaking cop cars on the evening news. Now you're getting sloppy. Applied Sciences was a small, dead department- who'd notice? But now you've got the _entire_R and D department burning cash, claiming it's related to cell phones for the army. What are you building him now? A rocket ship?" Reese sat back cooly in his chair. "I want ten million a year. For the rest of my life."

I gasped in horror. He knew! No, he found out and now he was planning to blackmail us! Who the hell does he think he is, he nothing but an M and A consultant lawyer, who was clearly an idiot to threaten Bruce and Fox. I saw Fox fold up the blueprint and look at Reese evenly.

"Let me get this straight. You think that your client, one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the world, is secretly a vigilante who spends his nights, leaving his wife after they would have dinner and go out and beat criminals to a pulp with his bare hands...and now your plan is to blackmail this person?"

Reese stared at Fox, who smiled and slid the blueprint across the desk. I smirked, Fox certainly told him. "Good luck Mr. Reese." Reese looked at it then at Fox, he swallowed and slid it back. I heard his footsteps come closer to the door. I looked away before he would become suspicious. He seemed stunned to see me.

"Mrs. Wayne." He nodded toward. My hands trembled because I wanted to punch him sqaure in the jaw. I gave him a withering look, he left without another word.

I entered Fox's office to be recieved warmly. "The lovely Mrs.Wayne, what can I do for you dear."

"Please Mr.Fox call me Violet, we have discussed this before." He smirked and gestured for me to sit down. "Reese found out."

"Took him long enough. But he won't say anything if he knows whats good for him."

I looked out the windows for a moment.

"You have my word Violet."

"No, no it's not that. Did Miss Drake return the gear to you, may I see it?"

Fox shifted. "She did, but I had to remove the gear to another location, just in case Reese or anyone else for that matter would stumble upon it."

"Oh, well thank you for your time." I stood and walked out the door. What will Bruce say about all this?

* * *

I was glad to see Bruce at home when I arrived. I had a lot to tell him and frankly I didn't know how or where to start. Or maybe I should just keep this quiet but that would be worse.

"Where were you? I was calling your cell." Bruce came to me and wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Lorraine wanted to meet with me at your office." I pulled back to look as Bruce's hard expression. "She left Bruce, she gave back her gear to Fox and left her letter of resignation on your desk." Bruce let go of me and moved over to face the windows. "You should go after her and ask her to come back, you will need all the help you can get to get rid of this psycho path!" It was clear that I was trying to find any way out for Bruce, but there was none. I was a blind fool.

"Maybe it was right that she left."

"How can you say that!?" I practically yelled at the top of my lungs.

"She is the only one with sense. And I can't force her to do anything, it was her choice." Bruce was in deep thought, oblivious to my shouting.

I sat down on the couch and stared at his back. "That isn't the only problem. Reese found out who the Batman is and had a plan to blackmail you but Fox came onto him about that. More like warned him with a look. But I'm not sure he would keep his mouth shut for long, he will burst sooner or later."

"No he won't. If he values his life." Bruce seemed indifferent. I had a feeling he had a plan on his mind. But I was too scared to ask him about it. "As for Lorraine, she did the right thing for herself and I don't blame her. Because if the Joker is after my identity, he would be after hers and there will be much more damage, if he found out, which he never will because I am sure Fox will omit every trace of the Batwoman." Bruce turned to me. "And if I had any sense I would too."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it loves. I hope you like where this is going. Thanks to all who reviewed, you know I luv you guys dearly. And I am happy to say that my internet is working once again. Sorry for not posting sooner, I was on vacation and came back today and also getting ready to start school this thrusday. Oh and I saw the dark knight again...ahahahaha!**

**Please review! XOXOXOXO!! - Michelle**


	14. Taking Action

Chapter 13: Taking Action

I watched as the small raindrops hit the window like bullets. I couldn't help but think of all that was to come, it actually was the only thing I thought about these days. What would be the outcome of this madness that unleashed itself. As much as I believed in Bruce; I couldn't help but think that this time there would be a good possibility that he might lose. As much as I hated reminding myself of this, I did because I have to face the harsh reality. Although to the outside world my life might seem like a fairytale...it was far from that.

I leaned my forehead against the window pane and sighed in frustration. He didn't even want to tell me what he was up to next. It was the same speech over and over again. "_I don't want you to get in more deeper than you already are Vi. It would be less dangerous if you didn't even know where I was at night." _I didn't want to argue but he knew I wasn't happy about it. I looked down the windows to see a small little girl about the age of five, she looked up at her mother. The mother picked up her little child and ran into the building next door to escape from the light drizzle. Seeing the mother and child it reminded me that have been putting off to visit my mother's grave.

My phone rang from across the room. I floated toward the vanity and looked down at the phone to see who it was. Audrina.

I clicked the small button to the left. "Hello."

"Violet, are you alone?" Her voice seemed frantic.

"Yea, I am at home actually. Why?" I was truly confused as to her tone of voice. But she quickly took a breath in relief when she heard the word _home _pour from lips.

"Oh, well then. It's just with Commissioner Loeb's memorial service and the recent threat on the mayor, its nice to know you won't be there."

"Bruce forbid me from going out today because of that." I sighed and fiddled with the necklace that my father had left me. I had an urge to go and visit my mother's grave without anyone knowing, I was going to have to sneak out. But somehow I would have to devise a plan for Bruce to not find out.

"Well you shouldn't disobey him."

I laughed. "Audrina, I won't. It's just..." My mind drifted as pulled out the an old picture of my mother. I had to go.

Audrina waited silently on the phone. "Its just what?"

I shook my head put the picture in the drawer. "Nothing. Listen I will call you later, I have a headache, I think I will get some shut eye."

"All right, then get some rest." Audrina hung up.

I waited for a few minutes. I could call and tell him that I am not feeling well and that my phone will be off so I won't have any interruptions. Yes, that will work perfectly. Better yet I will just send him a message that way I could avoid his questioning. I grabbed my phone and typed away.

_I'm not feeling well so I will turn off my phone for no interruptions. I will be here waiting for you. I love you. _I pushed the 'send' button and threw my phone in my bag and headed downstairs to get my coat.

I wrapped my coat tighter around me as the cool crisp air hit me. I ran across the street to the flower shop to get a bouquet of red roses. It was deserted on this side of town, everyone was going to the memorial service in spite of the threat to murder the mayor. But then again Commissioner Loeb was one of Gotham's finest, so it was only fair to honor him. Unfortunately it would be hard to get to the cemetery because of the crowd, that's why it was best to walk.

I gave the man more than what I should have but I didn't care, I needed to get to the cemetery fast before Bruce found out that I was gone. I took the roses. "Keep the change."

The man seemed dumbfounded but didn't argue. "Thanks lady."

* * *

I walked and walked for what seemed like miles but I arrived to my mother's grave without any trouble. I stood in front of it, trying so hard to fight back the tears but I couldn't. I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands. I cried because I realized what she had died for. And it was also going to be my fate, I know it is.

I ran my fingers across her name...Viviana Rose Montgomery. I can't believe I let them use _Montgomery._ That wasn't even my name anymore, not even hers. But I guess this was my grandfather's doing, along with Adam's. As much as I was not content with my real father, it was the man she loved. What should be engraved on their is her real last name. _Viviana Rose Ducard._ I gently placed the flowers by her name and wiped my tears away but it was no use, they kept pouring out.

"I know your secret, mom." I whispered quietly. "I know who Henri is and I know everything you went through and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry...for everything. Now, I see the resemblance between me and you. Our lives are almost exactly the same. I mean, we both fell in love with men who would possibly takes us to our grave. But yet we loved them so dearly and so passionately that we didn't care about anything else but them. One look into their eyes and they would makes us melt until we were jelly in their arms. But then they disappeared and we had to marry men we despised, men we wanted to rip out theirs heads and feed them to the dogs." I took a deep breath and looked around, I was alone. "But for you it was a different story, you never saw him again. Yours was tragedy. Unlike mine, I saw my love again and married him, but our so called fairytale is slowing turning into tragedy that he is trying so hard from it turning into tragedy. As much as I love you mom, I don't want to end up here." I looked at my watch and it was almost time for the memorial service to start, I should get out of here. "Bye mom."

I walked back into town and saw that the avenue was completely blocked off. I would have to take another route home. I was walking fast, not really paying attention to what was going on that an officer bumped into me. I looked up at the pale man, he looked very odd, somewhat paranoid as he looked at me. I took a look at his name badge, and to my horror it was another sign of death.

_Officer Rachel Dawes._

Before I could yell he disappeared into the crowd. I looked around to see the police fill the avenue. I looked up toward the podium to see the mayor ready to go. Gordon is right behind him and I spot Harvey sitting next to Rachel. I took out my phone and dialed Harvey's number but it went straight to voicemail. I had to warn him about Rachel. I shoved my way through the crowd not caring about the people getting angry.

The mayor's voice faded into the back of my mind. "And as we recognize the sacrifice of these officers, we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety." The mayor wrapped up his speech and the honor guard stepped forward and raised their weapons. I got closer to where Harvey was.

"Harvey!" But he didn't here because they fired the guns and it was aimed at the mayor. All hell broke loose as I tried to reach Harvey. Everyone was screaming and running around me, that I was being shoved everywhere. I saw Gordon on the floor, he was out cold. My breathing became gasps. I tried to move as fast as I could but I could not move my feet. I felt everything spin around me, I managed to make my way to a building and lean against the wall. I closed my eyes for a minute until I heard my name being shouted.

"Violet!" I turned to see Harvey approaching me.

I half smiled. "Harvey, Harvey thank god...I have to tell you something. It's Rachel...she..she."

Harvey shook me before I went unconscious. "What's going on Violet?!"

"She will be the next target. I saw her name on the name badge of an officer from the honor gaurd. Keep her safe Harvey." I warned him as I managed to compose myself.

"Okay, but let me get you home. And where is Bruce?" Harvey looked around.

"I don't know, listen be careful Harvey." I persisted.

"I will, now get home." Harvey led me to a patrol car and tapped the officer. He turned around. "Take Mrs.Wayne to Gotham Century towers now!" The officer nodded and opened the car door for me. I hugged Harvey good bye. "Stay safe and thank you." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

He closed the door and didn't say another word. I laid against the back seat, trying to breath normally. I watched as we whisked by the streets of Gotham, when I noticed a man in a gleaming MV Augusta Brutale and it was the only one in Gotham. It could only belong to one man...Bruce. "Stop!" The car came to a screeching halt that caught Bruce's attention. I opened the door and got off. Bruce took off his helmet and stared at me, completely shocked. I ran toward him and he caught me in his arms. "Oh, Bruce." I kissed him as if it were my last time. Every time I am in danger I always become terrified at the thought of never seeing him again. But I never learn my lesson, which makes it more difficult for him.

Bruce gently pushed me back. "Why were you out knowing exactly that all hell was going to brake loose!" His eyes blazed fire as he grasped my arms.

"I..I.." I was at loss of words. This was his Batman side, but there was some Bruce in there. He shook his head and just sat me at the end of the Ducati. He didn't say anything more and we both sped off home.

* * *

"Damn it Vi, why do you always do this!" Bruce took off his jacket and threw it across the room. He was so angry, but it was mostly fear of losing me. But I was tired of seeming this damsel in distress.

"For your information I went to visit my mother's grave if you must know!" I yelled as I walked right behind him. At the corner of my eye I saw Alfred staring at us.

"Of all days, why today!" Bruce turned to me and stared into my eyes.

"Listen, I am not going to be locked up in this fortress, I am not going to let the joker run my life! I need to get out Bruce, I need to breathe fresh air. I was going to comeback home before the memorial service but I ran late and I was caught in it. I'm sorry." I had to put my foot down.

"I cannot afford to lose you right now." He whispered softly but it was still deadly.

I looked away. "I also saw that Rachel was the next target, I had to tell Harvey. Do you have any idea what would happen if he lost her? And I also did it for you because she is your best friend, I am so sorry for trying to help out. If I am such a burden to you then why in the hell did you come back to me, why did you sweep me off my feet again, why did you rekindle my love for you!?" I screamed this time and fell to the ground sobbing into my hands for the second time today. But no, that is it, I am done crying. I stood by myself and wiped my tears away. I looked up Bruce, who seemed deeply hurt.

"You know why I asked you to be with me." He said quietly.

"You know...sometimes I don't." I turned away and headed upstairs without looking back...

* * *

**A/N: Awww, poor Bruce and Violet. I hope they can forgive each other soon. **

**Alright so, thanks to "onetreefan, hotforjensen101, QuietOne364, BirdieInABox16, DancingWithOceanWaves" for reviewing, you guys always make my day with your reviews so keep them coming!! And sorry I took too long to update, school started this week, so you all know how that is. **

**And if you are wondering how Audrina, Violet's mom, father, and her ruth less step dad look like and you are curious...there are links to their pics on my profile, so go and check it out. Thanks! 3 Michelle**


	15. Can't live without you

* * *

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

- No Air (Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)

* * *

I don't know for how long I shut myself away in our room and cried until I had no more tears. I woke up and looked out the huge sprawling windows to see that the city was consumed with darkness. I could have cried more because Bruce would be out there wasting no time. I hated every word I said to him but I had to, it was necessary that I made him understand. But I came to the conclusion that it will not work and there was no use to keep throwing myself like that. From now I will just be the little delicate flower that I was always known to be.

A knock at the door made me wake up a little more and face reality. "Come in." I carefully got out of bed and managed to compose myself somewhat. I was relieved to see Alfred and not Bruce. I was in no shape to face him right now.

Alfred offered me a small smile. A smile of pity because I could tell he took notice of my puffy red eyes and my hair out of place. "Miss Violet I believe you have a visitor downstairs from Crimson who says its urgent and he must speak with you."

Great, just what I needed. I had forgotten about Lorraine Drake leaving and also leaving her empire to me. So I had to deal with everything that had to do with Crimson. But...this could be the distraction I needed to keep me away from trouble.

"Um, alright, let me just fix myself up a bit." I slipped on my slippers and wrapped my sweater tighter around me. I looked around the room for a few seconds, feeling cold and lonely even though Alfred was right here with me.

"You two will work everything out somehow, he loves you too much to let you go. You are like a precious gem that he will always cherish. I guess right now he needs time, as well as you." Alfred kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I slipped away from Alfred and retrieved my hair clip from the night stand and swept up my hair into a delicate bun. Before I left Alfred I had to know where Bruce was. "Where is he?"

"He went after Maroni I suppose. He won't take long." Alfred reassured me. I smiled a weak smile and headed downstairs.

I was surprised to see Claude still here, I would have thought he would have gone to Los Angeles with Lorraine. He quickly stood up when he saw me and smiled.

"Mrs. Wayne I am so glad that I finally got to have a moment with you." He kissed both my cheeks and led me over to the couch.

"Please call me Violet. Now, I thought you would have left with Lorraine." I sat down and waited for his response.

"I will, its just that I wanted to organize everything for you before I left, it seems that you have a lot on your hands right now." He shifted uncomfortably remembering the threats the Joker has put on this city and how many times I have been a victim of his. "I also came to tell you that tomorrow night there is an opera you have to attend to represent Crimson, its an annual thing the magazine does for the elite of Gotham. So as new editor and chief its a must." Claude padded my back and smiled. "Will this be a problem?"

I shook my head. "No, no not at all. Um...I will be there tomorrow night."

Claude stared at me and then jumped out of his seat. "Oh! I almost forgot." Claude stood and headed to retrieve a large box by the entrance table. "I managed to get this from Yves Saint Laurent before they closed tonight, don't open it tonight, open it tomorrow night."

I was confused but didn't argue. "Thank you Claude. And if you ever need a job here, you will always be welcome back." I embraced him.

He smiled and pulled back. "I think we both know my place is by Miss Drake's side. But I know I will be welcomed back here." Claude stood and headed toward the elevator. "Good bye Violet." He waved and slipped into the elevator.

My mind drifted and I curled up on the chair and just looked out the windows again. Something is going on and it is bothering me to not know what is. But I already told myself that I wouldn't get involved for Bruce's sake. It was going to be a difficult task.

I turned around to hear footsteps coming behind me. It was Alfred with my phone in hand.

"Miss Violet, its Mr. Dent." Alfred offered me the phone.

I took it without hesitation. "Hello, Harvey are alright?"

Harvey sounded out of breath. "Yea I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"Yes I did, thank you Harvey for caring for me. I must cause a lot of trouble."

"No, no don't worry. Listen but there is a way you can sorta repay me."

"Anything. What is it?"

He paused for a moment. "Harvey."

"I need Rachel at a safe place right now and it seems that your home is the only safe place for her to go." As much as I hated Rachel I would do this for Harvey's sake. And Bruce would want it this way too, so I had no other choice.

"Yes, of course she can stay here." I finally responded.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, don't worry Harvey, she will be safe here. I promise you." I reasured him to calm him a bit. I shouldn't lie to him about the tension between me and Rachel but now was not a good time.

"Thank you, you know how much this means to me."

I sighed and forced myself to sound convincing. "I know. Bye Harvey, be safe." I clicked the end button and waited for Rachel's arrival.

* * *

My eyes flew open when I felt my body being lifted up from the couch. I was about to scream bloody murder when a warm palm covered my lips. I looked up into those irresistible brown eyes.

"Shh, Alfred and Rachel are asleep." I can't believe I fell asleep and didn't hear Rachel come in and Alfred help get set up into her room. The fact was that I was so exhausted that I haven't slept in days. Bruce made his way up the stairs with me in his arms. He gently kicked open the door to our room. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. It was 3:00 a.m.

Bruce still had me in his arms. "Put me down." I hissed. He still seemed hurt but obliged. I saw that he was dressed in a suit at this hour. "Why are you dressed?"

He looked away from me. "I am turning myself in." I felt my heart drop at his words.

"No, you can't do that...Bruce, don't!" Just when I thought my tears were gone, a fresh set came pouring from my eyes.

"Violet, I have no choice."

I had to bring out the facts. "You honestly think it's going to stop the Joker from killing innocent people?"

Bruce looked at me. "Perhaps not. But I've got enough blood on my hands. I've seen now what I have to become to stop men like him." I look at him straight in the eyes know absolutely there us no way I can help him. "You have made me so happy, you have no idea how much I love you." Bruce moved closer to me and took my face into his hands. "I am doing this because it is my time." I shook my head violently.

"No, no you can't do this to me, you cannot leave me." He held me like a small child.

"If I end this then you and I can have a normal life where I don't have to be Batman and be out at night. I wouldn't have to worry, you wouldn't have to worry." Bruce kissed the top of my head. I couldn't argue with him on that statement. I wanted that life he described to me.

"But everything you did, all the good, gone to waist?"

"That doesn't matter anymore, people are dying and people want this to stop. And so do I."

"What about us? They will put you away for a long time." I looked up at him.

"We will find a way, I promise you that I will always be with you someway, somehow." His hand caressed my cheek.

I pushed it away and turned the other way. "Listen, I am really sorry about all that I said today, it was horrible."

Bruce made me face him again. "Don't worry about it, its in the past. You said those things because you were hurt." He leaned in closer to me, his lips lightly brushed against mine."Don't think about anything else but us right now, be mine one last time."

His lips collided with mine. I kissed him with lust, need, passion, and all the love I had in me. His hands gently caressed every inch of my curves as he slowly layed my body on the soft bed. His lips landed on my sweet spot on my neck. I moaned in pure bliss as he untied my robe and in a slick move had my night gown off. His hands went up and down my thighs, while my hands were entangled in his hair. My lips found his neck and I kissed every bit of it, his scent was intoxicating, making me want more and more. I slid my hands down all the way down to his torso and I began the task of unbuttoning his shirt, while he managed to stop caressing my thighs and remove his tie quickly. Soon enough his shirt, tie, and jacket were on the floor.

Bruce's lips were ravishing every inch of my body, he was completely lost in me. "Don't leave me Bruce." I managed to whisper, but he didn't hear and ever so slowly I fell deep, deeply into him. And in my heart I knew things would never be the same again after tonight...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked!! Review and find out happens next... :)!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! **


	16. Never the same

**_A/N: Thanks to all my little darlings that reviewed, you all made my day!! Here is more, brace yourselves! ;)_**

**_Oh and I recommend you listen to "Clair de lune" by Debussy for this chapter. _**

Chapter 16: Never the same

I slowly opened my eyes to feel a strong warm arm wrap around my waist. Bruce buried his chisled face into my hair and slowly inhaled my scent. I was truly more depressed now than I was when he left me in Princeton. Once again we have to be separated, all for what? It might seem selfish but I cannot help it. Why do I have to suffer as well, why must I be the one separated from my love. But then again I think about all those people that died, their families are suffering just like I am and some blame Bruce for all of that. I couldn't help but let my tears fall again. I hated this, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to rip the Joker limb from limb and burn his remains and watch them slowly burn into black smoke going down toward hell. Where that son of a bitch belongs.

Bruce kissed my cheek and held me tighter. "Shh...it's okay my jewel, everything will be alright, I promise you." He tried to soothe me but it was not working. I looked up at him, he gave me a sad smile as he stroked my cheek. "I want to remember you like this, at least for the short while that I won't see you."

I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his scent once more, to also remember. "Don't say that, please don't or it will be harder." I whispered and continued to let the tears fall. His hands gently pulled me up to look at him.

"I know this is hard but it's what I have to do. It is the fair thing, and Joker cannot win. He wants to prove that good people could fall easily when pushed to their limits and right now he is pushing mine. I just want you to be safe, along with everyone else."

This time my blood turned to ice. "What then, after you turn yourself in? He will not stop and you know this very well Bruce, he will not. It is all a ploy." I tried reasoning for one last time but Bruce had this determined look on his face that nothing what I do or say would convince him. Absolutely nothing. I moved away from him and gave him my back. He quickly reacted by pulling me to him.

"Do you trust me?"

How could I say no to him? "Yes I do."

"Then there shouldn't be any reason for you to be afraid. I will be in here, always." He gently poked at my heart and kissed me with tenderness that was so sweet, I enjoyed it like a child enjoyed sweets. I tried so hard to capture this moment and keep it in my memories of Bruce. The way he looked at me, how his eyes would brighten up at the sight of me. How my heart would flutter when he entered the room, or how I would melt in his arms the moment he embraced me. The way his lips would collide on mine with need, passion, and want. How his hands would roam the plains of my pale soft skin and just caress me as if I were a fragile flower. The way he loved me was just...just..."Vi, I have to go." Bruce pulled back and looked at me.

I couldn't let him go, not now, not ever. I was so tempted to chain him to the bed, but I couldn't do that. I had to trust him. "Okay, be safe."

"I will. I love you more than anything in this world, just keep that in mind." Bruce claimed my lips once more. "You will always be mine." He said between kisses.

He finally pulled away and left me alone in the huge empty room.

"I'll always be yours, I love you Bruce."

* * *

Throughout the whole morning I tried to keep my mind off things. I dived into Crimson stuff, I made calls, continued to design layouts for the next issue and make sure everything was in place for the opera tonight. I didn't want to go but it would be a good distraction. I was working in the dining room, while Alfred was working in the kitchen. The place seemed so useless and empty without Bruce.

"Good morning Violet." Rachel had a grim tone in her voice. I looked up at her and gave her a nod. Just because I was keeping her safe for Harvey and Bruce, it didn't mean that I had to speak to her. She noticed my mood and shrinked away from me, but did not leave the room. "Listen, thank you for letting me stay here, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

I set my pencil down and looked at her straight in the eyes. "To tell you the truth Rachel...I didn't do it for you. I did it for Harvey and Bruce, that's it."

Rachel seemed scared, she didn't even argue on that subject. I resumed doing my things for my magazine. "Okay." She just nodded and headed for the living room. She turned on the television and switched to the channel where they were going to broadcast the press conference, where Bruce was going to turn himself in.

"Turn it off Rachel." I said coldly. I didn't want to watch my love be humiliated or questioned. I just could not handle it, although I may seem like a coward, it was going to be difficult. My plan was to not watch it and wait for Bruce to call me if he ever got the chance.

"Violet it's best if you saw this." I looked at the screen to see Harvey already on the podium speaking.

_" Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons. Firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done. Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in-"_

"No, turn it off!" I yelled louder and Alfred came out from the kitchen with concern on his face.

"What is going on?" He questioned.

"You can't just pretend this isn't happening Violet. He told you he was going to do this, you have to accept it!" Rachel yelled back. That's it, that was the last straw.

I came closer to her. "You cannot tell me what do, I know what I am doing. So turn it off, now." I hissed.

"This isn't fair to Bruce."

"Life isn't fair apparently." I said bitterly and decided to go back to my room.

"Then you don't love him at all!" I froze still, and at the corner of my eye I saw that Alfred froze too.

I turned and faced her. I never had so much wrath in me, ever. "You are a hypocritical bitch you know that Rachel! You don't know my feelings for Bruce at all because you are a blind fool. You thought he was going to wait for you! You are sadly mistaken because the only person he ever loved was me and I love him more than I love anything else in this shit piece of a world. You have no idea what you are saying, you don't know Bruce at all. And that is very sad, coming from his childhood friend. And honestly I don't know what Harvey saw in you."

_"So be it. Take the Batman into custody." _Our attention went back to the plasma. The room fell into an eerie silence. To my horror and Rachel's, Harvey put out his hands for the officers to arrest him. _"I am the Batman."_

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. What was happening!? My head began to spin wildly with so many thoughts running through my head. He was offering himself as bait and I am sure Bruce was caught off gaurd by this.

Rachel walked up to me. "You're right, I don't know Bruce at all because letting Harvey take the fall is not heroic at all." She had pushed my last button. With little strength I had, I lifted my hand and slapped her cheek. She gasped in horror and her eyes went wide.

"Get out! Get out of my house, you have no idea what you are saying! Leave!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Alfred restrained me from lunging at her as I was about to. She left with anger in her eyes and she never looked back at me.

* * *

It's already nightfall and still no word from Bruce. Rachel, of course has been gone all day and god knows where she went. Probably to go see Harvey before they take him to county. I wish I had time to go see him, but my priority was Bruce and I had no time. I really wish I knew why Harvey did something so insane, I could have never imagined he would do such thing. Why did he do this? Did he know that Bruce was Batman? No, he doesn't know because if he did, he would have found some sort of other way to stop the Joker. But the question still lingered.

Maybe because he was the only one who believed and trusted the Batman. And I do too, but I can't help being confused about all of this. I shook my head, put myself together, and placed a charming smile on my face as I stepped out of the Rolls Royce and headed into the theatre for tonight's opera. As soon as my Christian Louboutin heels stepped onto the concrete the cameras began to flash and the media vultures flooded me with questions about this morning's press conference.

"Mrs.Wayne what do you think about Harvey Dent being the Batman?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to the eager reporter, who by the way already had his recorder out. I didn't say anything. I just gave the poor man a cold stare that made him back down and put his recorder away. The rest of the snakes didn't care, another continued to bombard me with questions.

"Mrs.Wayne did you ever know that Gotham's own white knight was actually the dark knight?"

"Since you two were good friends, did he ever mention this to you?"

If they only knew who the Batman was they would be shocked. Speechless in fact. But of course I wasn't going to say anything, so instead I decided to give them a good answer so they can stop harassing me with this subject I don't want to talk about.

"Okay, you all have my attention. First, yes Harvey Dent is a dear friend of mine. Second, I had absolutely no idea he was the Batman. And thirdly, I wouldn't have known or even suspected because I have my own life with my husband and now a magazine to run." They stared dumbfounded. "Yea, do you see where I am going with this?" I looked at the woman who asked me the last question, she only nodded and put her microphone away. "I thought so."

After that circus outside, I was finally escorted into the theatre. I was quickly surrounded by the elite and asked about Bruce. Of course, I always covered up nicely, I mean it never bothered me that I did it but today I did because I had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Nice job with those vultures out there, you made them practically make a run for it." Audrina came by and stood next to me. "Where is Bruce?"

"Working." I simply replied. "Where are you sitting?"

"Box seven, you?"

I was relieved. "Me too, thank god I have someone to talk too." I smirked and we both headed to our seats.

To my only delight that evening, it was a french opera. But all the while I sat there staring at the beautiful Duchess as her lovely soprano voice sang in terror as she was watching her love being killed and she could not do a thing to stop it. This was so ironic, I couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable.

My heart lifted when I felt a vibration coming from my clutch. I opened the bag with haste and clicked to view the text message.

_'HAHAHA...Where is your dark knight and your white knight at this very moment? Oh, I can imagine that it is not a very pleasant place...'_

My heart dropped. Oh no, he has Bruce and Harvey! Before I could process this I got another text message.

_' Avenue X at Cicero...better make it fast cause the clock is ticking.'_

I quickly stood and left Audrina, before she had a chance to question me or even stop me. No one can stop me at this point. I picked up the hem of my drees and ran down the flight of stairs.

"Violet, where are you going?!" I blocked out Audrina's voice and ran outside. The driver was asleep but I tapped the window harshly.

"Get out, I need this car, I will get you a new one later."

"I can't do that Mrs.Wayne." The driver refused to get out.

"Listen you idiot this is a matter of life and death, I need this car. Here." I took out five hundred dollars in cash and gave it to him. "This is for your service, a car will be delivered to your house tomorrow morning." He just stared at me completely confused but then he saw the pleading in my eyes. "Please."

He nodded and got out of the car. I got into the drivers seat and sped off to avenue X at Cicero. I needed to get there fast. If the Joker wanted me then I was going to do whatever to get Bruce and Harvey. I knew this day would come. I was in total darkness, there was no light, I was alone. And I prayed to God that everything would be alright. My head started to spin again, I didn't know why but it was hard to keep the steering wheel steady. I shook my head and focused on the road ahead. My phone kept ringing but I ignored it, I knew it was Audrina.

Finally I arrived, but it was so dark. I heard sirens not to far from where I was. I got off the car and waited. Were they in the warehouse? I walked carefully toward the building, watching my surroundings as I walked. The air was cold and my heart was about to burst out of my chest. Suddenly I saw someone in all black run out with a man screaming. I recognized Bruce with Harvey. I ran toward them but was quickly pushed back by force when a huge explosion erupted.

After that I get up again with little strength and head toward Bruce and Harvey.

"Stand back!" A second explosion erupted. Bruce covered Harvey as the fireball hit them and it ignited the diesel and soaked Harvey's left side of his face. It started to burn him. I screamed in horror as Harvey sizzled when Bruce rolled him onto the wet pavement.

I got closer. "No, no, no! Why!" I kneeled in front beside Harvey and cradled his head in my lap. I looked up at Bruce. "Are you okay? He only nodded and waited for the police to arrive. When they arrived Bruce pulled me away from Harvey as they transported him into the ambulance, bandages were placed on his face, his one eye stared blankly, completely oblivious to the terror and panic.

I fell to the floor and pounded the ground with my fists. "Why! Why him! You want me Joker will come and get me! Here I am you son of a bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Bruce picked me up into his arms and held me tight. I thrashed and screamed. He continued to cradle me as I sobbed into his chest.

No matter how he comforted me, it wouldn't bring the Harvey Dent that I knew back. The one after tonight's events would be different and would never be the same again...

* * *


	17. Fallen Hero

A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews!! Keep it up! :)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Batman or anything to with it, not even the gorgeous Bruce Wayne. I only own my ocs.

* * *

Chapter 17: Fallen Hero

My eyes opened to see the sky covered in grey clouds,it was obviously early morning. I felt like a part of me was gone, a part of me was empty. Then I remembered all of last nights horrifying events, and that my best friend would never be the same man I grew to adore, the man who would probably be a shining beckon of hope for this city. The hero that we were waiting, the hero that Bruce was waiting for...that hero has fallen. Within weeks this situation spiraled of control and I felt like I was never going to finish.

I felt my right side to see if Bruce was laying next to me, but it was empty. I flung the covers and headed downstairs to see if he was there. I watched him for a few moments, he just stared blankly at the cowl. He was still in his bat suit, sadness raked over his face. Did something else happen?

I tapped my toward him and kneeled before him. "Bruce?" He looked at me and tears began to stream from his eyes. He pulled me up into his arms and held onto to me for dear life. His lips claimed mine with need. I obliged him but confused as to what was going on. Finally I pulled away and took his face into my hands. "What is wrong Bruce, you're scaring me?"

"That is what I seem to do always to you, isn't it. I failed Violet, I failed."

"No you didn't Bruce, Harvey is still alive." I shook his head.

"No, no I failed Rachel, she's dead Vi, she's gone. I failed to save her." My hands dropped. No, this is wrong, she can't be! I know I despise her but I never wished her to be dead. But then it all fell into place. I practically threw her out of the house yesterday morning because of all the horrible and lowly things she was saying. I couldn't help but feel guilty for her death. It was my fault and I had to tell Bruce. And Harvey must think I failed him completely I must admit that he and Bruce have a right to be angry with me.

I slightly pushed away from him and took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for her death." He shook his head trying to ignore what I was saying. "No, the only one who is responsible for her death is me."

This caught his attention. His expression became confused as if I was delusional or something. "Why do you say that?"

I gulped. "Because, yesterday morning she urged me that I watch the press conference. I didn't want to, I couldn't do it. She got upset and said a lot of hurtful things to me about you. That it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't watch, that I didn't love you at all. And when we saw Harvey turn himself in she got really angry with you, that letting Harvey take the fall was not heroic at all. She pushed my buttons Bruce, I got angry and I threw her out. I was outraged!" I didn't realize that tears started to escape my eyes. "I...I really didn't mean for this happen Bruce. You have no idea how I hate myself right now, it was my fault." I continued to sob, I didn't know what else to do. Will he hate me now?

My question was quickly answered. "Violet, you are completely wrong. It is not your fault at all, you didn't kick her out to get her killed. You defended yourself and me, that is what I love about you, you don't take any crap from anyone. The one that should be in self loathing is that bastard clown. I am sure Rachel wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself." He kissed my lips sweetly and caressed my face.

"And she wouldn't want you to be seating here either. You are that one true hero Bruce. People may not see it now but you are, babe you are that and so much more." I smiled down at him and cupped his face in my hands. "I believe in you."

He smirked a little. "Harvey is in Gotham General."

"Thank you, I have to see him." I got up from Bruce's lap.

"Harvey is not in the best condition right now for you to see him."

I looked at the still gloomy sky and turned to Bruce. "I'm the only person he has left right now." He couldn't argue with that because he had me still. And Harvey lost his love.

"Be careful, please."

"I will be back before you know it." Before I left I kissed him one last time. "Thank you again."

He nodded and I left him alone to think over a plan on what he was going to do with that spawn.

* * *

I watched through the small glass window as Harvey kept staring at the shiny coin. His lucky coin that was burned from the other side. I waited outside for a few minutes because I didn't know how to face him much less comfort him. I know it was not my fault but I still couldn't help feeling guilty. Right now Harvey is going to blame anyone that was involved last night. I hated seeing him like this, he wasn't the same Harvey Dent anymore.

"Mrs.Wayne?" I turned to see Harvey's doctor appraoch me. He stuck out his hand to me and I politely shook it. "I'm Dr. Richards, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I composed myself from the daze I was in. "Yes, of course." He moved me down further into the hallway, away from Harvey's room.

"Commissioner Gordon said you are the only one that could help Harvey." I nodded for him to go on and tell me the problem. "Harvey is in a lot of pain and is refusing to take any medication, and also skin grafts." I could sense that the doctor saw me as a last resort. "Could you, perhaps, talk to him. Maybe if we at least get him to agree on the skin grafts we can start discussing surgery."

"I'll see what I can do. But to be honest, I don't garentee anything. Harvey is not just in physical pain, he is also in emotional pain." Dr.Richards nodded and understood. I slowly began to make my way back to Harvey's room, crossing my fingers behind my back, hoping that he would come to reason.

He didn't look at me when I came into the room. He just stared blankly at the left side of the wall. I didn't know if he was in deep thought or just didn't want to look at me.

"Harvey." I said gently as I walked over to the side where he was not bandaged.

Silence.

"Harvey, I'm really sorry about Rachel. But I'm here for you." I slowly rubbed his hand that was free of the IV.

"Go away, I can't stand for you to see me like this."

"Listen to me, you can get through this. I will help you. Dr.Richards says you are refusing medication and skin grafts, why Harvey? Don't you want to get better?" Why does he want to remain like this? There is no need for him to stay like this, Rachel wouldn't want this.

"Why should I? Rachel is not here anymore, I have nothing else to live for." Harvey replied bitterly. If I was in the same situation, I would say the same thing.

"Do the people of Gotham count? The innocent who are being preyed upon by those sick twisted murderers and corrupted cops! Don't they mean anything...don't I mean anything to you?" I held in my breath on that last statement.

Harvey suddenly turned to me, revealing the ruined side of his once handsome face. That was now grotesque and horrifying. Without realizing I gasped and turned away. "I am no hero Violet, I am nothing but a two face!"

I tried to look at him but I couldn't. "Rachel wouldn't want you like this Harvey."

He threw the food tray aside. "What do you care about Rachel! You threw her out, remember!" My eyes began to sting. "Yea, she told me everything! You promised me she would be safe!!"

I started to back away to the wall with tears streaming down my face. My heart was breaking with each step I took. "No...no...no! I never meant for that to happen! I didn't know they would get to her! Harvey, I would never betray you like that! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! I never want to see you again! Go live happily ever after with your billionaire husband, go!"

"Harvey...I-"

"Get out!"

Those were the last words my former best friend said to me...

* * *

I arrived home to see Bruce sitting in the living room going over some portfolios from Wayne Enterprises, Alfred was cleaning some of the furniture. I could feel both their eyes burn onto my back as I made my way around the room, taking off my coat and setting aside my Chanel bag right next to the vase of flowers. I didn't take off my sunglasses because I didn't want them to know I was crying, no sobbing in my car for two hours straight. Harvey would never forgive me and I had to cope with the fact that I lost him.

Finally Bruce broke the eerie silence in the room. "Why did you take long?"

I quickly thought up a lie. "The doctor was examining Harvey."

Bruce looked at me very suspicious. "How is he?"

I sat on the sofa next to him and tried hard not to cry. "Not good, Harvey doesn't want to get better. I tried talking to him but he didn't want to hear me out." I couldn't control myself any longer, I took off my sunglasses and tossed them aside. "He blamed me for her death. and he...he doesn't want to see me again." I was suddenly losing my breath.

Bruce and Alfred were quickly at my side. "Vi, relax, breathe." Bruce rubbed my back and Alfred fanned me with a magazine. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and relaxed a bit. Bruce's voice calmed me down a bit. "Harvey is just grieving, he didn't mean what he said."

As much as I wanted to believe Bruce, I simply couldn't because he didn't see Harvey. "You didn't see the disappointment in his eyes Bruce, and for that I can never forgive myself."

"Blaming yourself is not going to solve anything."

"Maybe you should take your own advice." He gave me a questioning look and turned away from me. I covered my mouth as I said that. I had know idea what came over me, I guess I was hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just that this very hard to deal with. I'm sorry Bruce." I grasped his hand. I was being so immature, I should not be taking this out on him.

"Don't worry about it, I know this hard." He voice remained calm.

"But, I know we will get through this, I trust you." I sat back against the sofa and leaned my head back.

Bruce didn't say anything more and resumed going over portfolios and Alfred went into the kitchen. I had to do something to help Bruce. But what would I do? It wouldn't be of any help if I put myself in danger. I sat there, thinking of what was to come next and I had a feeling it would come very soon.

"_I had a vision. Of a world without Batman." _My eyes flew open as I heard the Joker's disturbing voice. I sat up seeing that the television was on and Coleman Reese was sitting with Mike Engel. But what was he doing there. As soon as he heard the Joker's voice he began to sweat. I looked Bruce was listening to this intently. _" The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block at a time...and it was so boring. I've has a change of heart. I don't want Mr.Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance..." _I did not like where this was going. _"If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital."_

My hands began to tremble. "Harvey." I whispered hoarsely, tears already trickling down my eyes again.

Bruce immediately turned to me. "He is going to be alright, nothing is going to happen to him." Bruce kissed the top of my head and held me. "Alfred."

Alfred appeared. "What should I do?"

"I need you plugged in, checking Gordon's men and their families." Bruce gently let me go and headed toward the elevator. This was my chance to help. "Make Violet remains here."

"No, I want to help, I need to help Har-" I felt the room spin and quickly my knees buckled, my mind was in a haze. I barely saw Bruce sprint back to me and catch me before I fell. "Please..I..I..need..to hel-" I felt so weak and helpless but I had to be strong I just had be.

Bruce gently placed me down on the couch while Alfred kept swaying a small cotton ball that smelled of alcohol under my nose. "My jewel you are in no condition to do that. You need rest, I know you want to help but you can't right."

"But-" Alfred moved away and Bruce quickly shut me with a quick kiss.

"Stay here, that would help me." He smiled at me and looked up at Alfred.

"Master Bruce, what will I be looking for?" Alfred placed his warm hand on my forehead as he questioned Bruce.

Bruce stood and left back to the elevator. "Hospital Admissions."

Alfred looked down at me. "Come Miss Violet, or you will certainly faint again."

"Alfred please let me help you with this." I pleaded with my eyes. I knew Alfred could never say no to me.

"Very well, but right when this is done it is bed rest for you." Alfred smiled and helped me toward the elevator.


	18. Sinking into Darkness

Chapter 18: Sinking into Darkness

"I saw O'Brien and Richards..." Bruce's voice came over the system. I immediately typed in those names, but the results were good so far for some of Gordon's men. This may seem harsh and cold but I didn't really care if they killed Reese. After all, he was going to reveal Batman's identity and he was also planning to blackmail him before. This was the only good deed Joker was doing. But then again, Reese was a human being with a family. _A family_ that Bruce and I can't have because of the dangers of his world. As long as Bruce was Batman, having a baby was out of the question.

"Nothing on them. No immediate family members admitted into Gotham General." Alfred replied as he looked over my shoulder.

"What exactly is he doing, circling around the building?" I was confused as to what Bruce was doing but I trusted him.

"Precisely Miss Violet." Alfred flashed me a small smile.

"I saw a Burns and Zachary...and a patrolman I don't know." Bruce's voice came back. It amazed me to hear him always so calm and collected, there is mass panic going around and he always managed to keep calm. Which is what always held me back at times of having a breakdown right now. I must admit I am on the verge of one at any given moment.

"Burns is clean...Zachary..." Alfred replied just as collected. I suddenly remembered seeing a cop named Berg the day of Commissioner Loeb's memorial service. He was young and I managed to get a glimpse of a wedding band on his finger. I had to tell Bruce to tell Gordon.

"Bruce we need to send this information to Gordon, there is this other cop named Berg." I spoke up, forgetting that Bruce wasn't supposed to know I was there.

"Vi, what are you- never mind- okay, send the information." I knew he would be angry and I know I would get a speech later, reprehending me like a small child. Unfortunately for him, he had to settle at the task at hand.

I quickly sent the information, without another word. After this I needed to find Harvey. Even though he doesn't want to see me, I still cared for him. Deep down he still cared for me, he was just angry with the world right now. I don't blame him at all because I would be too. I turned to Alfred.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back in a bit." I stood and grabbed my purse and keys, Alfred's warm hand touched mine.

"Violet Wayne, now you know better than to run off by yourself when there is so much terror going around. Master Bruce would crucify me if he found out I let you go." Alfred never used my name like that, he was dead serious but I had to go alone. I had to go see if Commissioner Gordon knew where they took Harvey.

I decided to compromise. "Bruce doesn't have to know, but if it makes you feel better just place the track chip on my purse." Alfred's eyes went wide. "Yeah, I found out the minute that thing began to beep because the battery was dying while I was shopping. You wouldn't believe the looks I got while I was in Chanel."

Alfred was still shocked I didn't get upset or throw a fit when I first saw Bruce when he went to Paris. "Why didn't you-"

"Tell Master Bruce and lash out him? Because so much was going through my mind that I didn't even think about it. I needed him to comfort me." I shrugged and gave Alfred my Gucci bag for him to place the track chip. He chuckled and placed the small black device on my strap. "I will check in every hour, I shouldn't be too long." I kissed the top of Alfred's head .

"He won't be happy about this." Alfred stated as a matter of factly.

"Well then it is a good thing I know exactly how to win him over."

* * *

Unfortunately I was too late to catch Gordon at the MCU or even City Hall. There was only one place to left and that was his home. I drove for what seemed hours because of all the traffic congestion and I had recently found out about Joker's threat on the bridge. I had to find Harvey and fast. My plan was to transfer him to hospital in Seattle, where I had a trusted doctor there that I had known for years. Even if he despised me at the moment, I had to do whatever to get the old Harvey back.

I pulled up the car to a small house that was not located in the best part of Gotham but I mean it was what they could afford. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard giggles of children coming through the door. It made think about how Wayne manor would be when its fixed and what it would be like to hear giggles of a child running around through the mansion. I was pulled out of my fantasy world when the door opened.

The woman opened the door. She looked like ones typical mom. She has that look that was sweet and gentle but if one pushed her to her limits she would fight back. "Mrs.Gordon. I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"Oh, no, no Mrs. Wayne your welcome here anytime dear, come in." She opened the door further and let me step inside into her nice cozy home. "I apologize for the mess, these kids just scatter toys everywhere."

"Don't worry about it, I am just not used to having toys scattered at the penthouse, I am used to my own clutter of shoes and handbags." I secretly wished I had toys scattered around the penthouse. "And please, you may call me Violet."

Barbara smiled her motherly smile and guided me to sit on the couch. "What can I help you with dear?

"I was wondering if your husband knew where they took Harvey Dent?" I tired not to give so much detail.

She shifted. "No, I haven't heard from Jim all day. I am sure they have Mr. Dent somewhere in special care because of his condition." Barbara tried to reassure me but it wasn't working.

"Some people here in Gotham can't be trusted. I was planning on relocating Harvey somewhere away from here. I am worried that I can't find him."

"I am sure he is safe." We sat in silence for a few moments, I was disappointed that she didn't have information I could use.

"Mommy, mommy!" A small blond boy came running to her and collapsing on her legs.

"Watch it little James, we have company." Barbara pointed to me and the little boy smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled back and extended my hand.

"It's nice to meet you James, my name is Violet." He was shy at first but then got confidence back. His tiny hand fit perfectly into mine.

"Aren't you the lady that Batman always saves?" James' eyes became filled with excitement.

I was shocked to have been recognized that way, as Batman's damsel. "I guess so, why?"

"What's he like?" He was very axious to know.

I looked up at Barbara, who mouthed off 'I'm sorry'. I shook my head and looked at the boy. This sudden tenderness rushed throughout my body, was it motherly instincts kicking in? Why do I want a baby so badly now? "And how do you know that its me?"

"Because my dad told me that Batman always saves this pretty lady, and he showed me a picture of you in the paper. The paper said that he always saves you every single time you are in trouble." I remember reading an article about that, it was after the fundraiser for Harvey. _**'Is Batman in love with Gotham's princess, Violet Wayne?' **_Of course he is, its Bruce! But I couldn't reveal that so I just had to bite my tongue.

"Well, he is very brave but he doesn't say much to me. But I can tell you that he is a good person even though he may seem scary to people." I tapped his nose.

"I know, you know he saved my dad!" He smiled and beamed with delight.

"You see, Batman is a hero." I replied and looked at Barbara. She was staring out the window, as if thinking of something. Her train of thought was snapped back when her phone rang. She excused herself and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" She was very weary, he voice became confused and began to ask questions. I had no idea who was on the other line. Afterwords she hung up and came over to me. "I'm sorry but Jim wants to meet me and the kids somewhere."

I gathered my things and smiled at her. "Okay that's alright I have to go home and see if Bruce is home. Listen do you need a ride, I will gladly take you and the kids."

"No, that won't be necessary, but thank you Violet." She was really worried. "Best you get home soon."

"No problem, bye." I ruffled James' hair and waved good bye.

* * *

I waited for five minutes, hidden behind the other ally way. I was still able to see Jim Gordon's home and the two patrol cars leaving because they got a call. Two minutes later, Barbara and the kids hurried out of the house and got into the car with suitcases. I had to know where she was going, she was going to meet Gordon and this would be my chance to get to Harvey. I prayed that Bruce wouldn't find out what I was doing right now. I watched as she pulled out, I waited for a few seconds and followed behind her but not too close to make sure she didn't notice me following her.

It was already night fall and I had followed her to the same street where Rachel died. Why would Gordon want to meet with her here? I had an eerie feeling that this was not good. I carefully got out of the car as I saw Barbara call out to Gordon but no response. How strange, there was no patrol car or anything else for that matter. I hid in the shadows so I wouldn't startle her but I kept a close watch on her.

Suddenly I heard weeping coming from further inside the burned down warehouse and I recognized Harvey's voice.

"Hello, Jim." His voice was menacing not understanding or kind at all. This was the new bitter Harvey. "You're about to know what my suffering is really like..." I gasped as I realized what this was, it was a set up by Harvey. He was planning to kill Gordon's family. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized what he was capable of. My charming Harvey was gone. It seemed that he was on the phone with Gordon, threatening him, but what fault did they have in this? I suddenly became angry. "Where my family died."

I decided to stand up to Harvey, maybe try to win him over. I made my way inside, careful not to fall with all the rubble on the floor. "Harvey!"

He turned to me, he looked at me with hate and disgust. "I could use you too." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into a corner. "We all know the Batman is in love with you, like I was and then you ripped my heart to shreds to marry Wayne! Let's see if Batman will save you now, because apparently Wayne is not here to save you!" Harvey tied me with a rope against a steel pole.

"You have no idea what you are saying Harvey!" I was struggling to free myself, he was hurting me. "Harvey stop you are hurting me!" He didn't care anymore. "Harvey, please!" He lost his temper and struck my temple hard. Tears gushed out of eyes as he did that. No, this wasn't my Harvey at all this was what the Joker created.

"Shut up!" He left me and waited for Gordon to show up. After a few minutes we all heard Gordon not very far away.

"Dent!" Harvey didn't reply. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I wanted to scream but Harvey remembered and came over to me and placed his palm over my mouth. When the footsteps got closer Harvey decided to hide in the shadows.

"Scream and I will hurt them and you." I decided to obey for Barbara's sake. Finally I saw Gordon look at Barbara and the kids huddled over. He turned toward me and began to come over but I shook my head. Before I knew Harvey had knocked Gordon out. Harvey disarmed him and rolled him over.

Harvey stood in the moonlight and prepared himself. I hated this, this was all a nightmare. I knew I was going to have to do something, something to bring the old Harvey back to life. "This is where they brought her, Gordon. After your people handed her over. This is where they bound her. This where she suffered. This is where she died."

"I know. I was here. Trying to save her." Gordon replied feeling shamed that he couldn't save Rachel. Harvey turned to him and revealed his dark side.

"But you didn't, did you?"

"I couldn't."

"Yes, you could." Harvey insisted. "If you'd listened to me- if you'd stood up against corruption instead of doing your deal with the devil."

"I was trying to fight the mob!" Gordon shouted. I found that my grip was becoming loose as I struggled.

Harvey moved closer to Gordon. "You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost. Have you ever had to talk to the person you love the most, wondering if you're about to listen to them die? You ever had to lie to that person? Tell them it's going to be alright, when you know it's not? Well, you're about to find out what that feels like. The you'll be able to look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry!" Harvey turned placed the gun on Barbara.

"Harvey. Put the gun down. You're not going to hurt my family."

"No, just the person you need the most." Harvey cocked the gun. "So is it your wife?"

"Put the gun down." Gordon is about to lose it, as I am. Finally I managed to free myself but I decided to wait for the opportune moment. Harvey moved to point the gun at the little girl. "Please, Harvey..." Harvey moved toward James, he brushed the hair out of the child's eyes with the muzzle. Finally Gordon lost it. "Goddamit! Stop pointing the gun at my family, Dent!"

"We have a winner." Harvey pulled James away from his mother. That was it, now I had to do something, anything.

"No! Jim stop him! Don't let him!" Barbara screamed at Gordon.

Harvey walked James over to the edge of the burst floor. He touched the raw wood at the edge of the floor.

"Harvey stop! This isn't you!" I yelled with all my might startling them. Harvey looked up at me. "This isn't you at all, why are you doing this! I understand that you are angry about what happened, you are hurting but killing an innocent boy is not the answer, you think that will bring Rachel back! No it won't, now listen to me she wouldn't want you doing this." I sobbed. "Harvey, please please I am begging you do this for me, be the white knight you were always known to be, my white knight, my friend."

"Why should I? You never loved me, you failed me Violet!" Harvey screamed back at me. "All I ever wanted was to be loved by you, I loved you. But then you refused me and Rachel was the only one who understood me and that is why I managed to somehow forget you and love her. But you know what just kills me, is that a part of me is still madly in love with you! I lost you, and now her!"

Sirens were heard.

Harvey turned to Gordon. "You brought your cops?!"

"All they know is there's a situation. They don't know who, or what. They're just creating a perimeter."

"You think I want to escape!? There's no escape from this!"

"Harvey stop! Please I will do anything, just don't do this! I will help you, just put the gun down." I pleaded as I got closer to him.

"No one needs to escape, because no ones done anything wrong. And nobody has to." Gordon interjected.

Harvey chuckled darkly. "I've done plenty of wrong, Gordon. Just not quite enough. Yet." Harvey squeezed the gun a little tighter against James' neck. He began to cry and that broke my heart.

"You don't want to hurt the boy, Dent!" I turned around to see Bruce- well Batman. He stepped out of the shadows and tried not look at me but he was already in panic mode when he saw me bleeding and bruises on my wrists.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair." He looked at me, Gordon, and Bruce. "You thought we could be decent men in an indecent world. You thought we could lead by example. You thought the rules could be bent but not break...you were wrong. The world is cruel." Harvey showed his coin.

"You are right Harvey the world is cruel but it is people who are bad that make it this way, and you pointing that gun at an innocent boy is just making it worse! If you truly love me you wouldn't be doing this, if you love her you wouldn't be doing this." I spoke up hoping that something would get through to him but it wasn't working. I could feel Bruce's eyes on me.

Harvey chose to ignore me. "And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair."

"Nothing fair ever came out of the barrel of a gun, Dent." Bruce tried to reason with him.

Harvey showed us the coin once again. "His boy's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty."

Bruce stepped closer, he was desperate as was I as we all tried to reach Harvey. "What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three. We knew the risks and we acted as one. We are all responsible for the consequences."

Harvey gave Bruce a pleading look. "Then why was it only me who lost everything!?"

Bruce saw that Harvey had also looked at me when he said that. He looked at Harvey with a cloud of emotion in his eyes. "It wasn't."

"The Joker chose me!"

"Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall."

"He was right." Harvey was distraught and I was almost giving up on him.

Bruce on the other hand did not. "But your fooling yourself if you think you're letting chance decide. You're the one pointing the gun, Harvey. So point it at the people who were responsible. We all acted as one. Gordon. Me. And you."

I noticed that Harvey listened to Bruce intently, I could see the wheels in his deranged mind turning. "Fair enough." He eased his grip on James. "You first." Harvey pointed the gun at Bruce. Panic and terror filled my insides. I reacted quickly, as soon as the coin landed on Harvey's hand I ran toward Bruce and became a shield for him. I felt the bullet strike my lower abdomen, very close to my womb. The pain filled me and sank me into the darkness, I could barely hear the echoed screams of my name being called out. I sank further into deep deep darkness...

* * *

A/N: There is one chapter left and I am already outlining a sequel...that is all I am saying right now.

Thanks to all who reviewed!! I luv u!! Keep reviewing!!


	19. Faults Bruce POV

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! And I must apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter. I had said that this one was the last chapter, actually no its not, the next one will be, well it will be more like an epilogue. And I decided to do something different, this chapter will be from Bruce's pov. I wanted to explore the depths of Bruce Wayne's mind a bit further.

So I don't own Batman or anything to do with it, I only own Violet.

* * *

The only thing that separated me from her was a glass door of the ICU. I couldn't help but hate myself for doing this to her, that bullet was meant for me, I didn't want her to save me. Of all the times I succeeded in keeping her safe, this one in particular I managed to fail her. A hundred times I questioned why I brought her into my double life, she deserved to be safe and well protected and I couldn't do it. She was right to question me the other day I became infuriated with her. I always knew, even though I was miles and miles away, far off from the real world, I knew she never took me out of her heart, because I never did. I had an idea she would try to bury me in her heart, try to push it down until one day it would never be there, but because I came back into her life, her undying love for me never vanished. I remember her words perfectly as she screamed them.

_"__If I am such a burden to you then why in the hell did you come back to me, why did you sweep me off my feet again, why did you rekindle my love for you!?" _

Those words echoed in my nightmares the entire night.

"Mr.Wayne, may I speak with you for a minute?" I turned to see the doctor come up to me.

I nodded slowly to him so he can just say whatever he needed to tell me. I had a feeling it was not good.

"Did you ever notice any rare symptoms on Violet? Like dizziness, nausea, exhaustion, anything at all?" The doctor looked over her charts, and he shook his head.

I tried to recall to the past few days. "She did feel dizzy at one point, but I guess it was the stress. Why is something wrong?" I felt this wave of panic rush throughout my body. A wave of panic that was more powerful than the adrenaline I am used to feeling every night as Batman.

The doctor sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes. " Your wife was pregnant. By a few weeks actually."

Suddenly the world collasped on top of my shoulders. "_Was_?"

He slowly nodded. "I am afraid to say, due to the impact of the bullet, she had a miscarriage." For a moment we both stood silent and watched through the glass windows as she slept peacefully for the first time in days."She will need to stay a few more days for observation, we will move her to a regular room in a few moments." With that the doctor left without another word.

I couldn't believe it! Did she know she was pregnant? Vi, couldn't have known that she was pregnant, if not she would have not risked her life, but then again I know she would do anything for me, just like I would do for her. I couldn't help but think another person died because of me, but this time it was my son or daughter who paid the price for my actions. How could I let it get this far! How could I have been so inconsiderate, so foolish! I slammed my fist into the wall in rage, it earned me a couple of stares, but I didn't care. I wish I took that bullet.

"Master Wayne, what did he say?" Alfred came to stand next to me. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't look at anyone right now. I was a monster. "Master Wayne?"

"They are going to move Violet to another room in a few minutes, make sure its somewhere private." I knew that Alfred could sense that this was not the only thing the doctor told me. He knew me so well, aside from Vi. I turned and headed over to look at her one last time before they moved her. "She was going to have our baby, Alfred and I caused her to lose our child."

Alfred came to my side and looked at her thoughtfully. "Well now that little angel is with his grandparents." He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "It was not your fault, it was him and him alone." It was like deja vu all over again. Dark memories from my childhood returned to my mind.

I shook my head. "Did she know she was pregnant, did she tell you anything? Maybe she was too afraid to tell me?"

"Miss Violet had no idea she was with child. But if she did, she wouldn't have been scared to tell you Master Bruce." Alfred reassured me but it was not working. Regardless, I would have to tell her about our baby and Harvey's death.

"I don't know how I am going to tell her about the baby and Harvey. She is going to be devastated." For the past few days I noticed that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, maybe I could just tell her about Harvey and not mention the baby at all. But I had promised no more secrets. "I can't tell her Alfred, I can't."

"You must, or the lying would just make everything worse. Be strong for her, you two will get through this. This is a difficult time for you both but that is what bonds you together more. I am sure you two will get the happy ending you deserve, have faith sir."

"I lost it along time ago Alfred." I sighed and watched as they went into her room and prepared to transport her to another one.

"That is the beauty of it, it will always come back." Alfred left me to think about that, but I couldn't think of anything else but of Vi and the baby we lost.

* * *

My eyes flew open when I heard a soft voice call out my name.

"Bruce." Her sapphires seemed drained but they still bewitched me. I quickly knelt down before her and kissed her pink lips softly.Her pale hands reached up toward my face and caressed me gently, I inhaled her sweet scent. "I was so afraid I was not going to see your handsome face ever again."

"Well, you are stuck with me again." She laughed a bit but suddenly began to cough, obviously she was still too weak. Should I tell her so soon? "I am so glad they took you out of that awful ICU, mainly because I couldn't be in the room with you."

Vi only smiled this time and held onto my hand tightly. "Why am I not surprised, that explains why you haven't gotten much sleep. Please tell me you didn't go out on Batman patrol." She whispered softly. I looked away from moment, which confirmed her answer. "I knew it."

I needed to release my frustration. But ever since the Joker was gone, there was hardly any crime going on. "I needed to clear my head."

"I don't blame you, but what bothers me is that you hardly get any sleep, Bruce you are starting to worry me." I saw the sadness in her eys start to creep up.

"You shouldn't be, jewel." I caressed her face and watched as she sighed.

But that moment was lost when her eyes flew open as she recalled something in her mind. "Where is Harvey? Is he safe?" I dreaded the moment she would ask this. "What about Gordon and his family, I don't remember much."

I made an effort to at least answer her other question. "Gordon and his family are safe, his son didn't get hurt." The door suddenly opened to reveal Alfred with two steaming cups of coffee.

He smiled as he saw us together. "It would be nice if it was your home you would be recuperating in, instead of this hideous hospital room. Lovely as always Miss Violet." I was relieved that Alfred was here, I hope that it would prolong me telling her about Harvey and the baby.

"Thank you Alfred, I hope you did get some rest. Because I wouldn't want to be the cause of your sleep deprivation." She kept staring at me as she said it.

Alfred set the steaming cups down on the table and sat down on the chair across from us. "Don't worry about me, I am got some rest earlier today, besides it was all worth it."

I stood up abruptly. "I have to go make a phone call." I could feel her gaze burn onto me, getting in deeper, deeper into my skin. As loving as her gaze would be at times, it can also turn very cold.

"Bruce." She called out to me, I couldn't just ignore her. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Damn! I looked at her, then at Alfred, who nodded for me to tell her.

I sat back down and decided to tell her about Harvey first. "Vi, the night you took that bullet for me-"

"I know for a fact Harvey didn't mean it!" She was on defense mode now.

"I know, I know. Harvey died that night." I managed to hear her breath stop. "Vi, breathe, look at me." Vi looked at me, tears were already gushing out of her eyes. "I know what you are thinking, it was not your fault that he died. Don't blame yourself."

Violet slowly nodded and began to breath more steady. "That's not it, isn't it." I didn't say anything. "Isn't it!" Her voice went from gentle and weak to angry and terrified.

"No."

"Then what!"

I took a deep breath and took a few moments. "We found out that you were pregnant, and that you had a miscarriage because of the impact of the bullet." I could see that her world collapsed in her eyes. She began to sob hysterically, tears just poured out of her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, that is not true! My baby, my baby, my baby!!" She reached out for the cup of coffee and threw it at the door. I took hold of her arm before she reached for the other one. "Let me go! Let me go with my baby, my baby!" I could tell that she put her hands over her empty womb. Violet struggled with my grasp, she thrashed around, Alfred also managed to help me get a good hold of her. "Why?!" She let out a blood curling scream, and before I knew I was pushed away from her as the nurses swarmed around her and pricked her arms with needles filled with sedatives. I watched from far away as she fell back into deep sleep.

I couldn't help but think I brought this upon her, upon us.


	20. A month later

A/N: So this is the last chapter of Knight's Dawn!! I am soo sad, but I will have a third installment. We are back to Violet's pov. I have something to ask all of you my dear readers, but that will be at the end of this final chapter...

* * *

_A month later..._

Finally- after a month of waking up in a mental ward- I get to wake up in my home. I really wasn't into reality when Bruce had agreed with the doctors to admit me into one. I knew I was going to break, it was only a matter of time when. My best friend was gone, my baby was gone. For an entire month of being locked away, I began to think if being married to two men was sane. Of course it wasn't! But when I accepted to marry him, I thought I would be able to handle Bruce Wayne and Batman, in the long run I was proved wrong because Batman kept interfering. I could not bare to just tell him that I don't want to be with him anymore, because it would be stupid and I would be lying to myself and him. I realized that I have to accept the fact that he would never stop being Batman, it was the only way he could cope with the death of his parents and now with the loss of our baby.

_Our baby. _In my long nights, I would close my eyes and would imagine this little boy with an incandescent smile set upon his chisled face, his adorable dimples would just add a nice little touch. His eyes would be smoldering and an enchanting shade of chocolate brown, just like his father's. His hair would be a blanket of silky brown hair, he would be a child with so much life, so much laughter. Everything that I dreamed of him he would be all of it and so much more. Every night I closed my eyes, I would see myself with that baby from my dreams, it was strange at times because I would always see him at the age of three, not a newborn. I saw myself running around with him in the park on a crisp fall afternoon, watching him toss the leaves in the air and giggle as they tickled his face. Then he would run to the slide and raise his chubby little arms, screaming with excitement as he descends down and crashes right into my arms. His scent would be sweet, his embrace would be loving, his words would be true and my love for him would be everlasting, just like my love for his father.

"Breathe Violet, just breathe." I whispered to myself to try to hold back the fresh set of tears threatening to fall. I waited for a few moments. Waited for tears that would eventually fall to vanish so I can move on with my life.

Finally my torment vanished and I began to get ready for my day. I was never present at Harvey's funeral, quite frankly, I never said good bye to him. I don't blame him for what he did because if he wasn't possessed by that monster he had become, he would have never pulled the trigger on anyone. The Harvey Dent that I grew to love would never do any harm to me or to my child, or even to the man I loved. I at least should visit his grave to let him know he can rest in peace.

There was a knock on my door to wake me up from my haunting thoughts.

"Miss Violet?" Alfred popped in with a tray of food.

"Yes, Alfred?" I stepped out of the massive walk in closet, that I didn't remember my way around it after being in hospital clothing for an entire month.

"I brought you something to eat, you will need your strength my dear. Master Bruce would want you to be well nourished." Alfred walked across the room and set the tray down by the glass table. "Is there anything I can do for you Miss Violet?"

I don't think Bruce would allow me to go to a graveyard by myself. "Would you accompany me to the Gotham Cemetery today, I need to say good bye to an old friend."

Alfred nodded. "Of course."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. As if Alfred had no idea how to approach me or even talk to me.

"Alfred, I am not going to throw something at you. I apologize for my breakdown last month, I did some pretty crazy things."

Alfred was at my side in a matter of seconds. "Oh, no, no Miss Violet you shouldn't apologize to me. You lost two people you cared about. Even if you didn't even know that little one, you still loved it with all your heart because it was a piece of you and Master Bruce. And Harvey Dent was your best friend that was taken away from you." He finally embraced me like a little child. "I will always be here for you both, you and Bruce are like the children I never had."

I could have cried once again, but I managed to smile for the first time in a month. "Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

I placed a single red rose on the stone grave. I never would have thought he would end up here, six feet under. All for what? For revenge, for love, why did he have to end up like this? The Harvey Dent I knew didn't deserve this, he deserved a happy ending with a family and he never got that. Which is why I felt guilty because in some way I brought this upon everyone around me, they all suffered and some even had a tragic end like Harvey. What will come next?

I took a deep breath and wrapped my coat tighter around me. "I'm sorry Harvey." How pathetic of me, I had a lot more to say! "I never, in my entire life would have thought we would end up like this Harvey, that this is our final good bye, but I came to realize, this isn't a good bye because you will always be there for me. And I don't blame you at all for anything because that night you became possessed by the Joker's influence and that wasn't you at all. I came to apologize because I never understood your love for me, I was scared. I was scared at the fact that you would have never come to terms with my undying love for Bruce. I loved you, but in the only way I could love you. You were someone dear to me and I lost you, I hope you can forgive for everything that happened to you. I hope your suffering has ended and I hope you and Rachel are together again. I love you Harvey, don't forget that." I stroked his name that was engraved on the stone and left with a sudden feeling of peace that washed through my soul.

* * *

Where had the day gone? A blanket of darkness, embellished with a few scattered stars and a full moon covered the entire city. I glanced at the clock- 11:00 pm- and Bruce was not home yet. Sleep was slowly taking over me. It seemed that sleep was the only way I could escape from my harsh reality, where I could go back and visit my little boy in my dreams, the little boy that would have been here in nine months. I got into bed hoping that as soon as my head touched the pillow I would sink into deep slumber. As if instant magic, my wish came true.

An hour later, a gush of cool air came into the room. The double doors leading to the balcony were open, the curtains flowing in the breeze. I fluttered my eyes open and they fell on the clock, it was already midnight. I stood and wrapped the ivory sheet around my body, I walked over to the doors to close them, and to my surprise he was standing right on the edge, waiting for me. I was confused as to why he came to me as Batman, but I was pleased because I wanted to speak to him. His eyes roamed my body- which was only covered by a silk sheet- and then landed on my face. I was timid to get closer, he immediately noticed this and extended his glove covered hand to me. I went closer to him but I didn't take his hand.

He seemed hurt that I didn't take his hand. "Did I wake you?"

I lied. "No, you didn't. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things." I looked at the glittering buildings and sighed. " You know during the past month of being locked up it made me question our relationship, if it was sane to continue being with you. I mean, I feel like I am married to two different men. I thought I was going to be able to handle this but in the long run I was proved wrong."

He grabbed my waist and brought me closer to his chest, I couldn't wrap my arms around him because I had to keep a tight grip on my sheet so that it wouldn't fall. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

I gently pushed away. "No, no of course not because you know it would hurt us more. And because I can't leave you, if I'm not with you then there is no point for my existence. I want to make it work but you have to give me time."

Batman or Bruce as I should say, turned his back to me. "I knew this would hang over our heads, about me being Batman but I thought this side of me wouldn't interfere but it did and I can't change that. You're right. it would be lie if we ended our marriage, and I don't want that. All I want in this world is you."

"It won't be easy, because you will never stop being Batman. I fell in love with Bruce Wayne." He turned to me, his eyes boring onto my skin. "But when you became this, I fell completely in love with this dark side, and now I am at loss as to how to do this." My eyes fell to the floor, I stared at my small bare feet.

Bruce grasped my figure again and leaned down on me. Like always I became jelly in his arms. "Then let's make this work. We must because then it would be blasphemy on both out parts. Like I said other times, you are my power, my pleasure, and also my pain." His lips lightly touched mine, with one hand I gently caressed his jaw. "I need you, my jewel."

Damn! He won me again! I never wanted to leave him, but being in that ward made these thoughts of leaving him swirl around my head. It would not be healthy for me if I left him. I slowly gave in. "And I am addicted to you, the both sides of you. You're right it wouldn't be any good if we separated." Tears started to trickle down my cold rosy cheeks, Bruce kissed each tear away.

"Be mine again." He whispered into my ear.

My eyes flickered up at him. "I was always yours."

I yelped as he took me up into his arms and carried me back into the bedroom.

I felt a flow of excitement, I haven't been with him for an entire month, and I wanted to love every inch of him. Bruce tugged at the sheet and let it fall to the floor, I shivered as the cool air kissed my skin but I didn't care. Immediately I helped him remove everything, that consisted of his suit. I was slightly getting annoyed because it was a lot of gear. I groaned as I tried to remove it, Bruce laughed and finished everything himself.

Once everything of that wretched gear was gone, he moved toward me and began to kiss every inch of my skin. I grasped tightly onto him, I didn't want to let him go. He slowly laid me down and pinned me under him. I looked up into his eyes and saw all that I wanted to see, lust, fascination, excitement, and most of love. He smirked devilishly and proceeded with what we both longed to do.

* * *

A/N: Awww!! Well I hoped you all enjoyed this. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you guys motivated me to do this. Now for my next installment I was thinking of doing it all from Bruce/Batman's POV. Do you all want that? Let me know...please. :)

The next installment will be... "_ The Dark Knight's Kiss."_


End file.
